Power Ranger Legacy
by GokaiKing
Summary: An alternate Universe, where instead of the Megaforce Rangers just receiving an Upgraded Mode, but a new Generation of Rangers inherits the Legacy Keys to become the Power Rangers Legacy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the Megaforce Rangers defeated Vrak, there was no Armada Invasion. Vrak's brother never came, therefore his defeat meant a time of peace for Earth. Unfortunately, peace never last; half a year past and the Invasion started.

This time no preparation were made before the Legendary War. Rangers from all corner of the Universe gathered, in an attempt to protect Earth. But they were outnumbered and outgunned. With defeat imminent, Trini, the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, sacrificed her life and absorbed the Power of the Morphing Grid. Using the Raw Energy, she sent an attack that wiped out the Armada's Army.

With Trini's death, the battle was won, but the Morphing Grid was destroyed, the Power Rangers were no more...


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_**Earth's Orbit - Legacy Galleon**_

"Looks like we are late," a young man in a silver scarf states. Looking over to a small mechanical bird, seated near him. "The Armada has already arrived. "

The bird looks over to him, "Don't worry Vayne, this is just the scouting party, they shouldn't be a problem for the Legacy Galleon."

Vayne turns to the bird, "I hope you are right Navi," he turns and walks towards the cockpit, "I need to get to Earth before the Main Army arrives"

Navi follows behind Vayne as they arrive in a room. There are five seats, each with a Steering wheel in front of it. "Let's go!" Vayne yells as he takes the wheel and prepares to engage the small group of Armada Ships.

* * *

 _ **Earth - New Angel Grove**_

A young black man, dressed in Blue Military Uniform, stands outside a small restaurant,

"Bistro La Salle, Captain was last spotted visiting this restaurant before he disappeared." The young man muttered to himself as he enters.

The restaurant was even smaller on the inside, and had no customers. Just a young Asian man with a red apron, sitting at the counter reading a book. He doesn't even look up as the Military man enters, "Welcome, sit anywhere you like."

The man in blue approaches the worker, "My name is Chris Taylor," he takes out a photo, "I am searching for this man, he was spotted in the restaurant about a few months ago."

The young man at the counter takes the photo and observes it, before staring back at Chris, "Sorry, I just bought this place, anything that happened before 3 weeks ago is beyond me." He drops the photo on the counter before returning to his book.

Chris sighs in disappointment and slumped into the nearest chair, this was where his only clue lead him to. He has been searching for his mentor for Months, this was the first real lead he had.

The Young man at the counter notices the disappointment in Chris' eyes. He closes his book, "Look, I may not know who he is, but the Old Owner may." He pulls out a pen and paper, and scribbles down an address, "This is the address to their new shop, the Owner's name is Alice. She may know a little more about this man you are looking for. He hands the paper to Chris.

Chris accepts the paper and looks gratefully at the young man, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" He takes a look at the paper. The address was at a location all across town, towards Angel Grove University. He prepares to walk out the door, before looking back one more time, wanting to thank the man again. But he had already gone back to reading his book.

* * *

 _ **Earth - Angel Grove University**_

Inside an Empty Lecture hall sits a young man, dressed in a green t-shirt. He is staring down at a piece of paper with a big red 98 on it with a circle around it. He doesn't appear to notice that everyone else has left, almost as if in some kind of trance.

"Mr. Hart," a voice calls out, calling the young man back into reality. A lady, dressed in a black and yellow work dress, approaches him. "Why are you still here?"

"Ms. Hammond," his voice responds weakly, "I'm just adjusting to the fact that I didn't get a perfect score in the last test." He continues to stare at his paper, with a look of disbelief, "I answered every question perfectly. I've checked and double checked, there was no way I shouldn't have gotten 100."

The teacher looks at him and sighs, "Look James," she takes his paper and turns it to a last page. She points to the last question and looks to him, "To you, What is the most important Human Trait?"

James looks up confused, "I answered it, the books clearly state that..."

"Exactly," Ms. Hammond responds, "The question is asking YOU, what the most important trait is." She folds his paper back to the front page. "I can change the Grade to a 100, if you truly believe that your Textbook Answer was satisfactory, if you believe that THAT answer reflects what is the most important human trait to you is." She takes out a Pen and places it next to James' Paper.

James looks at his paper and ponders. James strives for perfection, he is a person who knows what he wants to do and how he wants to do it. But as of the moment, he had reach a dilemma. His question is Technically Correct, but he also knows, that deep in his core, that the Textbook answer wasn't really a reflection of what his heart believed.

Ms. Hammond sigh, "As long as you understand," she takes her pen and reaches to change the grade on the Paper.

"Wait," James takes the paper, "I understand." He puts the paper in his bag as the teacher smiles. "I'll take this 98% as a lesson."

She smiles and nod, happy that she has taught James a lesson more important than just grade.

"The Lesson," James continues, catching Ms. Hammond off guard, "Is that I need to pay more attention to the Questions, so that I may answer them more accurately!" He Packs his bags and heads towards the Door, "Thanks Ms. Hammond I understand now!"

He leaves her standing there in awe. Ms. Hammond shakes her head; it was not the lesson she intended to teach, but as her Teacher, it was more important for her to guide them, and just let the students find their own way.

* * *

 _ **Angel Grove University - Drama Room**_

"Come on Sandy, you would make an amazing Doctor Frankenstein!" A young lady in pink begs another lady, dressed in a yellow cutoff jacket. "It will be the perfect twist, a Female Frankenstein"

Sandy turns to her friend and speaks in her thick British accent, "I thought Frankenstein was the monster," she smirks as she looks at all the costume the drama room has. "I don't want to be the Doctor, he's boring. I want to be the terrorizing monster!" She puts on a Wolf Mask and looks back at the other girl, "Amelia, you can play the Doctor, and let me be the Monster!"

Amelia shakes her head, "Oh No, I can't do that. I can't do lead roles. I'm a better background Character."

Sandy grabs Amelia's hands and looks up, " Just Imagine it, Frankenstein, Starring Amelia S. Oliver as Doctor Frankenstein!"

Amelia shakes off Sandy's grab, "No no no, I can't"

Sandy smirks, "Guess we will have to find someone else," she walks out of the Room, "Come On, let's go get some food."

Amelia looks on in defeat, and follows Sandy out. Before they get out of the building, a large boom shakes the skies.

"What was that!?" Sandy exclaimed as she runs to the Exit, followed close behind be Amelia.

They both look up into the sky, a Crimson ship tears through the clouds, followed close behind by one Armada Battleship.

"The Armada!" A voice yells out. Sandy looks on grimly as she watches.

Everyone knew the story. The Legendary War, between the Ranger Alliance and the Armada Army. In a last ditch effort to defeat the Armada, the Power Rangers used an enormous Attack, which sacrificed their Powers. The Victory came at the cost of their Morphing Abilities, the Power Rangers were no more. Earth was now only protected by the joint effort of S.P.D, Lightspeed and Silver Guardians. And as strong as they are, they were only humans, without Powers, they would stand no chance against another Invasion.

* * *

 _ **Legacy Galleon**_

"Just one more ship," Vayne mutters as he continues to Pilot the Legacy Galleon. He had managed to destroy one of the Two Armada Ships. He didn't want to take the battle down to Earth, but he noticed a Third Ship Approaching Earth's Atmosphere, and had no choice but to draw the other ship away. "If only I could use the Legacy Powers." He regretfully mutters to himself.

Vayne brings the ship towards a Mountain Range, "Navi, how's the Cannon's Coming along!" He yells, as he continues to evade the fire from the Armada Ship.

"Almost done Repairing the Interface," Navi replies as he taps on the Controls, "50 Seconds until the Cannons are usable again."

"50 Seconds too long," A voice sounds out through the Ship, "With this distance, they'll know you out of the sky before then."

"Dad!" Vayne yells in excitement.

"I'll be remotely taking over," The voice commanded. "Navi, focus all Shields into the Front of the Ship on my command." The ship circles around the mountain peak, disappearing momentarily from the view of the Armada. "NOW!"

Upon the command Navi shifts the Shield to the Front of the Galleon. Using the cover of the Mountain Range, the Voice maneuvers the ship to face Directly against the Armada's Battleship. The two ships stop all movement, as if waiting to see what the other will do. About 500m away from each other, the distance could be covered in an instant. Any Mistake would result in the death of both sides.

"What are you doing dad," Vayne asks, looking at the situation at hand, "Our Firepower is not strong enough to face them head on." Vayne would never admit to his dad, but this was a situation that scared him. He put on a strong front, but he knew that their cannons were not completely repaired, and would be destroyed for sure with no way of fighting back.

"Front Shields at Full Power, Thrusters ready to jump to Max Capacity," Navi read out. With only a small amount of space between them, no one could tell what the voice was thinking.

"Hold on Son," the voice softly tells Vayne. The Armada makes the first move and fires a shot out. Before the shot hits the Galleon, the thrusters come to life and the Galleon jumps forward. Barrages of attacks hit the front of the Galleon, dealing massive amount of damages. The Galleon continues to lurch forward arriving in front of the Enemy ship.

The front of the Legacy Galleon has a Giant Saber attached to it, as it approaches the Armada, the Blade makes contact with the Enemy's Ship.

"I see," Vayne exclaimed as he understand what his dad was doing. With the Shield Focused at the front of the Ship, adding onto the fact that the Blades would touch the Battleship before the Galleon gets near, the Enemy should be destroyed, while minimizing as much possible damage to the Galleon.

The Galleon tears through the Armada's Battleship, arriving miles behind it as the Battleship explodes.

"We made it," Navi speaks out quietly, still not completely believing what just happened. He looks over to Vayne who is still in the Captain's seat, seeing that he was ok, Navi looked to the Screen, "I can't believe that work."

No response from the screen, Vayne looks up from his seat, "Dad?" The screen goes completely black with no reply. Navi flies to the front and scans the Control Panel, "Looks like one of the things destroyed in that collision was the Planetary Communicator."

"So dad won't know if I'm ok," Vayne quietly mutters. "It's fine, how is the rest of the ship?"

Navi continues his scan for a bit before responding, "Damaged, but not destroyed. I can repair it with time, but the Planetary Communicator is Impossible to repair here. Only your Dad has the ability to fix something like that."

Vayne nods, "That's fine. We won't need the Communicator to complete our Task." He walks into the Main Deck of the Galleon, on the Walls there are Five Ranger Keys, similar to the Keys Hidden in Gosei's Chamber. "Navi, will the scanner work? Will it bring the Power Ranger's here?"

Navi flies to the Keys on the Wall, "If your dad programmed it properly, then yes, using the Power Coins provided by your Father, the Keys should lock onto the DNA of the Original Power Rangers and Bring them here." Navi takes out a Small rectangular Box.

Vayne nods, "Okay, Activate the Keys, the faster we bring them here the better."

Navi Opens the box, revealing 6 Power Coins. The Ranger Keys on the wall begins to Light up, almost as if reacting to the Ranger Coins. 5 of the Ranger Coins shoots out a beam of light, resonating with their Respective Color, and it hits the Ranger Keys. The Ranger Keys Resonate with the Coins and in a Flash of light, the Ranger Keys teleports in 5 Individuals.

"What's going on?!" a female voice sounds out, "S-s-sandy are you there?!"

"I'm here," a voice responds, as the light begins to dim, "Are you okay Amelia?" Sandy reaches out to grab at an arm, still a little blinded by the light.

"Welcome Power Rangers," Vayne speaks out, before the new arrivals had a chance to gain their composure. "My name is Vayne, My father is Billy Cranston of Earth, and I am here to bring you the Power of the New Morphing Grid."


	3. Chapter 2: Legacies Reborn

**_Earth - Legacy Galleon_**

"What!" A voice yells out, James opens his eyes to adjust to the light. "What do you mean Power Rangers!"

Sandy moves forward, now that she has regained her sight, she looks at her surrounding. She notices the hand she grabbed was not Amelia's. She quickly takes back her hand, "Sorry," she lightly mutters to the stranger.

Vayne cocks his head in confusion, "Are you guys not the Power Rangers?" He asks, as he observes the group of people in front if him.

On the far left, a young military man in blue. Though a little flustered, he appears to be calm; almost as if analyzing the situation, and deciding what to do next.

To the young man's right, a young girl. She is wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. She looks around frantically, still adjusting to the blinding light, and the environment.

On the far right, another young gentleman is seated on the ground, almost as if he fell in shock. He clutches his book bag close to his green shirt, afraid of it being taken from him.

To this mans left, a girl. Long black hair down to her shoulders. She appears a little embarrassed from her earlier mistake, but beyond that, she seems to be trying to figure out what's going on.

Last, and most strange if the group, was the man in the middle. He looked a little over 20 years old, with a red Apron on, he was the only one of the group who was on guard, with his hands up as if ready to fight.

Navi stares at the group, "Hi, my name is Navi. I will be your Guide as you begin the search to Repair the True Grid! These..."

"Stop," Vayne interrupts before Navi could continue. "Who are you all?"

Navi looks at Vayne, as if judging his stupidity. "Vayne, they're obviously the Power Rangers. The Legacy Keys brought them here."

"You keep calling us the Power Rangers," Chris finally speaks up, "Why?" He steps forward, having some understanding of the situation, "I have never been a Power Ranger. Never even seen one in real life before."

The others nod their head in agreement, they too wonder the same question.

Now its Navi's time to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Give us a moment please," Vayne politely excuses himself and drags Navi into a separate room. "What happened? I thought the Keys were supposed to bring Rangers?"

Navi shakes his mechanical head, "I'm as lost as you are. Your father programmed the Teleporter to lock on to Rangers using the Keys and Coins." Navi flies up and lands on a console, projecting a screen, showing the people in the other room. "Maybe he made a mistake, and the Keys choose other people... "

 ** _Legacy Galleon - Main Hall_**

While Vayne and Navi are gone, The people left in the hall begin to discuss among themselves.

"Are you okay?" Sandy asks Amelia as she approaches her.

"I'm fine," Amelia responds, "But where are we?" She asks, not expecting an answer, but knew that it would make her feel better than if she didn't ask.

"It looks like the inside of a ship," James manages to let out, still seated on the ground. "It matches the layout of a ship, but there is no sway or movement," he places his hand on the floor, "Indicating that we are on a ship, but not on the water."

"Do you mean," Chris starts.

"We may be on an Armada Ship," James finishes with a nod.

The young man in red finally speaks up for the first time, "I don't think this is ship with the Armada." He goes to the keys on the wall and grabs the Red Key, it shimmers in his hands as he looks it over, "There are no Armada Soldiers around, and look at these keys." He holds up the key, "Do these not look like Power Rangers to you?"

The others approach the wall and grab hold of a Key. "They do resemble Rangers," James reply, as the Green Ranger Key shimmers in his hands. Almost as if he never noticed, he continues, "But these are not any Rangers I recognize."

"Maybe they're Rangers from a different Planet?" Sandy pipes up, grasping a Yellow Key.

"Maybe, but I thought the Power Rangers lost their Powers? Amelia adds in, observing her Pink Ranger Key. "Isn't that why S.P.D has been dealing with the left over Armada recently?"

"She's right," Chris speaks up, holding the Blue Ranger key in his hands. "Our S.P.D Rangers are no more. As are Lightspeed and the Captains of the Silver Guardians."

Vayne walks back into the room, "You are correct, the Rangers of Old are no more." He walks to front of the ship and rests on a chair. "Those keys that you hold, are the Legacy Ranger Keys."

Vayne turns on a display, it shows videos of countless Rangers fighting against their foes. "My father told me stories of Earth's Rangers. He told me of the sacrifice they each had to make to fulfill their roles." A video pops up on the screen, showing the Original Battle with the Armada.

The Rangers, all gather their respective Power, and channels it into the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Once the Power reached Maximum Capacity, she released it at the Armada army.

"With her sacrifice," Vayne continues,as the video came to an end. "The Armada had been defeated. But the Morphing Grid, source of All Ranger Powers, had been destroyed."

Navi flies to behind Vayne, "With the Power gone, the Universe was left defenseless."

Vayne turns back to face the others. "So with no other choice, my father created a New Morphing Grid, using all the Power Sources of each Ranger Generations." The screen lights up one more time, as photos of different sources appeared, "Ranger Coins of Mighty Morphin, Zeo Crystals of Zeo, Turbo Keys of the Turbo Rangers..." more and more photos, each Generation of Ranger's Power Source Flew By as Vayne continues to narrate, "...Animal Crystals of Wild Force, Power Disks of Ninja Storm, Dino Gems of Dino Thunder..." The others look on in fascination, not knowing how to process this knowledge. It was common knowledge that there were no more Power Rangers.

After the Initial Battle, Earth celebrated, but when the Remnants of the Armada Attacked, no Rangers came to the rescue. Various human organizations stepped forward and fought against any Armada Stragglers. This continued until the secret could no longer be hidden. Lightspeed's very own Captain Grayson, who was publicly known as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, stepped forward and informed everyone that the Power Rangers were no more. After the shocking announcement, Space Patrol Delta was revealed, as protectors of the Galaxy, they teamed up with Lightspeed and the Silver Guardians to defend Earth. But with no Ranger Powers, the skirmishes were small and no real victory could ever be claimed.

"...and the Power Cards of Megaforce." Vayne monitor goes dark as everyone stands in silence taking in the new information.

"Are you saying," James Begins, "That you have managed to bring the Power Rangers back?"

"Yes and No, The..." Vayne responds before a loud sound shoots through the ship

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Everyone turns their attention to Navi, who was now beeping

"What's going on Navi?" Vayne asked curiously. This has never happened before to Navi

"Vayne," a familiar voice comes through Navi's mechanical beak, "Vayne, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Vayne replies, as the everyone continues to look on in confusion. "Dad, can you hear me?"

Navi's eyes light up and projects a figure out. A tall man, blue eyes and blonde hair, wearing a blue Aquatian Battle Armor materializes in front of everyone, the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Billy Cranston. He looks at Vayne and sighs in relief when he sees that no harm has come to him. After confirming the safety of Vayne, Billy looks into the direction of the others standing on the Ship.

"Dad, how are you here?" Vayne frantically asks, "The commun..."

Billy holds up his hand and stops Vayne, "No time for that, I can only communicate through Navi for so long, or else I will drain him of his Energy." He looks over the others, before his eyes land on the young man in red. "Looks like the Morphing Masters has a different plan then what I wanted."

Chris and the others look back, confused at his words.

"My name is Billy Cranston, I was once a Blue Ranger." Billy explains, "The New Grid I created has chosen you all as the New Generation of Power Rangers. The Legacy Rangers." He looks at James, "So to answer your Question, Yes, the Power Rangers are back." Billy gives a small smile, "I have a limited amount of time to talk to you all, and I know you all have many questions, so I will answer one question each. Let me know who you are and what questions you have."

The others look at each other, before Amelia quickly steps forward, "Why us?" She stares intensely at Billy, "There must be stronger, better options"

Billy chuckles, "What is your name miss?"

Amelia blushes before quickly responding, "Amelia," she mutters, forgetting that he had ask about who they were, "Amelia Oliver."

"Well Amelia," Billy replies, "I didn't choose you, The New Grid did." He grins as he remembers when he was first chosen, he too thought that he wasn't special enough to be a Ranger. "Strength doesn't define a Ranger. The Grid chooses people, based on Character and its own biases."

"Umm," James begins lowly as he raises his hand, unsure if he was noticed. Billy shifts his attention to James, "Hi, I'm James Hart. Is it possible for me to not fight? I This is too much for me, fighting an Intergalactic Battle. I can pretend I never saw anything or anyone."

Billy lets out a small laugh, and then apologizes "Sorry, You remind me a lot of myself when I was chosen, so I couldn't help it." Billy faces James, "I will not force you to fight. The choice is yours to make."

James face lights up, as if he has already made his decision. He was not a fighter, he disliked violence of any kind.

Chris stares at Billy's projection, "I am Cadet Chris Taylor of SPD D Squad." Chris begins; Billy turns to Chris, waiting for him to finish. "Can I give this Power to Another? Space Patrol Delta has many people, who are more worthy and deserving of this Power." He clenches the Blue Ranger key in his Hand, "If I gave it to SPD's A Squad, or a Veteran Ranger, they would be able to do more with it then I can!"

James nods in agreement, he too believe that someone else may be able to better Utilize this power

Billy shakes his head, "Chris, I understand why you ask, But the answer is Legacy Ranger Key and the New Grid is vastly different from the previous Grid. The Legacy Powers cannot be given away"

Chris nods understandingly, as James shrinks upon hearing Billy's answer.

"I am Sandy Scott," Sandy chirps up, sounding as if she was just meeting a new friend. Billy is surprised at her behavior, "Do we get paid?"

The others look at Sandy as if she was crazy, she stares back at them and gives a wide smile "What? Its a serious question. I want to know what we may get as Power Rangers."

Billy smiles back and shakes his head, "No," he amusingly responded, "Power Rangers will not get paid."

Sandy shrugs her shoulder as if she didn't care and stepped back, with her hands behind her back. She was just asking, she was possibly the only one of them who was excited about being a Ranger.

Billy then turns to the last person. The Young man in red, who from the beginning til now, has barely said any words. "So, what would you like to know?"

The young man turns to Billy, "My name is Kenji and I do not have a question for you."

Billy nods and waves his hands. In front of each of them, a Device, similar to a phone appears in front of them, "These are the Legacy Morphers," the Morpher Opens Up, revealing a Key hole on the top, "You insert the Keys here and shout the Morphing Command _**Legacy Change** " _

Billy begins to Dim, "It looks like Navi's Energy are almost depleted. One Last thing, I will be teleporting you all to a Place. There, you will meet the first of you predecessors and their Mentor. Good Luck Rangers, and May the Power Protect you all."

Vayne looks on, as his father fades away and Navi regains his conscious. The whole time Billy was there, he barely spoke any words to Vayne, he only focused on the New Rangers.

Streams of light begin covering Kenji and the others, "What is going on?" Amelia shakily asked.

"He's sending you to them," Vayne replies, "The Legacy Powers Resided in the Keys. To truly wield their Powers you will need the rest of the Ranger Keys." Vayne manages to explain that last part, before the Rangers disappear in a Flash of light. Leaving him back on the ship alone with Navi

"What happened," Navi asks weakly.

Vayne doesn't reply as he stares at where the Rangers just were, enviably.


	4. Chapter 3: Trials of Megaforce

**_Earth - Megaforce Command Center_**

"Tensou, Rangers..." A Voice booms through the the Command Center, "They are arriving."

A small robot wheels by, "Oh my, I can't wait." He wheels around Five Silhouettes that is standing in the Center of the Command Center.

"What should we do?" The first figure steps out, revealing himself to be Jake Holling, the Black Megaforce Ranger. "The Power were Originally suppose to go to Previous Rangers, but from Billy's explanation, the people who were chosen are brand new."

Noah steps forward in agreement, "This is too important for us to leave it in the hands of newbies, I don't think this is a good idea." He stares at the Ranger Keys decorating the wall, "The Ranger Keys are the most Vital Component to the Restoration of the Morphing Grid. We need trained Rangers to use them"

Troy shakes his head in disagreement, "Weren't we the same?" He steps forward and looks back to his team, "Just as we were chosen then, now it is their time." Gia and Emma nods in approval.

"Thank you Troy" Gosei speaks, "It is their responsibility now." He looks over his Chosen Rangers, "Your Role is to decide if these Rangers are Worthy of the Ranger Keys."

The Megaforce Ranger looks at each other and agrees, just as 5 beams of lights appear in the Command Chamber.

"Ugh, where are we now? Sandy voice sounds out as they materialize.

"Be careful," Kenji speaks out, "We are not alone here." He steps out in front of the others.

"Do not be afraid Rangers," Gosei's voice booms out, "We are Friends."

Gia steps out to the new Rangers, "I am Gia, and we are the Megaforce Power Rangers."

The New Rangers look at their counterparts, unsure of what to expect. Chris speaks up, "What's going on now? We were teleported here with no instructions. I thought we were gonna fight the Armada?"

Noah looks at him and replies, "Before you take on the responsibilities of the Power Rangers, you must first pass our Test."

Jake continues, "The Ranger keys that decorate these walls," he motions around them, where Ranger Keys lay behind glass casings, "Can give you access to Powers of Past Rangers."

"But!" Gia steps in, "We won't just give them away."

Emma smiles and finishes, "Pass our test, and your Morphers will be tied to these Keys."

The Legacy rangers stare on in awe, before Sandy speaks up, "What if we fail?"

Gosei's loud voice echoes through the chamber, "If you fail, you will have to face the Armada without the Powers of the Ranger Keys."

Other than the beeps of Tensou's mechanics, the whole chamber is quiet.

"Don't worry about failing," Troy speaks up, hoping to bring up the mood of the Rangers, "As long as you gain our Approval," he looks at his Ranger Team, "You will have access to the Keys." He turns to the newcomers, "So, which one of you is the Red Ranger?"

The Legacy Rangers are taken aback. With the speed of everything that had happened, they haven't really taken time to figure it out.

Kenji unclenches his fist, revealing a Red Key, "Guess that would be me."

Troy smirks, "Perfect," he signals to Tensou, "Tensou, Teleport us to the roof of Harwood County's Collin's Building."

Two red beam of lights surrounds Troy and Kenji, as they disappear. Leaving the remaining eight rangers.

"I'll be taking the Yellow Ranger," Gia follows suit. Sandy, seeing her key steps forward and meets her predecessor.

Emma looks at Amelia, "You would be the Pink Ranger then?" Amelia nods and joins Emma at her side.

Noah stares at the remaining two. "Blue Ranger, come with me," he mutters as he walks towards a New Section in the Command Center. Chris nods and follows after him.

Jake stares at James, who is the only one left. "So you are the Black Ranger? Nice to meet you, I am Jake."

James gives a confused stare back, he looks at his key and sees that it is a Green Key, "I'm the Green Ranger." He softly responds, before catching himself. "Wait, no, I am not going to be a Ranger." James awkwardly lets out.

Jake smiles, "That's fine, we'll just go mess around." He puts his hand on James shoulder, "Tensou, send us near the Harwood Mall. We're going to get Frozen Yogurt"

Gia shakes her head as Jake and James disappear in a flash of Green and Black. She turns to Sandy, "So, you're the Yellow Legacy Ranger. I'm Gia, the Yellow Megaforce Power Rangers. What is your name?"

Sandy smiles, "I am Sandy Scott."

"So Sandy," Gia goes on, "Tell me, what is your biggest fear?"

Sandy flinches, a little confused by the question, "Well, there is not a lot of things I am scared of. And I love trying new things. I guess..." Sandy ponders for a moment, "I don't like Roller Coasters. Sandy grins secretly, she knew what Gia was thinking. Using her biggest fear to test her, so Sandy told a little lie. She wasn't scared of Roller Coasters, she hates the feeling of falling, but she could still manage to Rider a Roller Coaster. So she figured it would be more than enough to get Gia's approval.

Gia nods her head, "Tensou," she motions to the little Robot, "Send us to Harwood Hangar."

"Hangar?" Sandy asked, confused, as a light of yellow engulfs the two Yellow Ranger, leaving the last Two Pink Rangers.

"So, where are we going?" Amelia asks Emma, a little afraid of the answer.

Emma smiles, "Don't worry, we won't be doing anything crazy like the rest. Tensou," Emma begins, "Send us near the New Angel Grove Shelter."

Tensou wheels around as Emma and Amelia disappears in a Pink Light.

* * *

 _ **Command Center(Megaforce) - Training Room**_

"Welcome to the Ranger Training Room," Noah announces to Chris, as they enter a large Room. "Stand in the middle there," Noah motions to Chris.

Chris walks to the middle of the room, stopping and looking at Noah to see if he is where he needs to be. Noah nods, "What type Fighter are you? Do you use any Weapons?"

Chris nods and responds, "I am a Swordsman, I use Dual Swords."

Noah types a few clicks into the Control, from the ground, two walls come up around the side of Chris. "Select any thing you want."

Chris looks at the two walls. Swords of every variations hung on the walls. Chris steps and select two Sabers and practice swings with it. "I'll choose these two." He responds to Noah.

Noah goes back to his computer and enters a few more data. The walls shrink back into the ground, and a Fighting Dummy rises from the Ground and stands in front of Chris. "As long as you defeat 5 of these Training Bots," Noah speaks, "You will earn my approval."

Chris looks at Noah, "Can I destroy them?" He asks seriously, as he takes off the Jacket of his Uniform.

"You can try"

* * *

 _ **Harwood County - Harwood Mall**_

"So, what are we doing? James asks as they walk around the Mall.

Since they arrived, Jake has taken him to grab frozen yogurt, and to different Ring shops. With nothing that has to do with Power Rangers. James was anxiously waiting for something Ranger-Like to happen.

"Relax, we are just shopping," Jake replies, "Don't worry, there's no underlying motive."

Once Jake gives that answer, James relaxes. It looks like Jake has understood that James doesn't want to be a Ranger. He starts talking to Jake, "So what are you looking for?"

Jake looks up from the Ring counter and smiles, "Isn't it obvious," he motions to the store they are currently standing in front of, a Jewelry store that specializes in Engagement Rings. After the Megaforce Rangers finished their fight against Vrak, he started going out with Emma. After they lost their Powers, he decided he was going to propose.

James face lights up and smiles, "Congratulations, so we are looking for an Engagement Rings!"

Jake nods as he goes back to looking through the Cases.

* * *

 _ **New Angel Grove - The Rescue Shelter**_

Emma has Amelia helping set up beds for all the people coming in, needing a place to stay for the night.

Emma is in the kitchen, helping prepare dinner for all the refugees, "Amelia, once you are done. Can you help the front desk with checking people in?" Emma shouts out.

"Okay, sure!" Amelia responds. She wasn't sure what Emma's plan was, but as she saw that it was the Shelter. She lost all feelings of anxiety. "Done," Amelia declares to herself, as she finishes setting up the last bed. She looks toward the front desk; there were already a few individuals there checking people in.

Ever since the Initial Armada invasion, many peoples home were destroyed, so they had no places to stay. And as other Armada Stragglers appeared, and continued to attack, more and more places were knocked out. Many organizations set up shelters across the Planet, to help any one who needed it.

"What can I do to help?" Amelia asks as she approaches the front desk.

* * *

 _ **Harwood County - Harwood Hangar**_

"No!" Sandy persistently yelled, "I am not getting on the plane!"

Gia continues to put on her Parachute, "It's easy. Overcome your fear, and you will receive the approval." She checks her parachute, and smiles back at Sandy, who is fearfully sitting on the ground. "Don't worry, I'm a Certified Instructor, and have jumped over 20 times. There is no danger."

"Nope!" Sandy replies frantically, "Let us do something else. ANYTHING ELSE!" She stares at Gia pleadfully.

Gia sighs, "Let me guess, how about a Roller Coaster?!"

Sandy's eyes light up, "Yes, lets do that. I can face that fear!"

"How about this," Gia replies, "You don't have to jump. Just get on the plane with me, we will go up to the sky, and as long as you complete this trip into the sky, I'll give you my approval."

Sandy looks at Gia suspiciously, "Promise?"

Gia smiles warmly, "Promise! A Ranger never lies!"

After pondering for a moment, "Fine," Sandy replies. Finally agreeing to the request, "But if I am not jumping, I wont need my Parachute!"

"Nope," Gia replies abruptly, "A First Timer always needs their Parachute." Gia takes off her parachute, "But if you don't trust me, I'll leave mine behind."

Sandy continues to have her suspicions, "Fine!"

"Start the plane!" Gia yells to the Pilot, "We are going up."

* * *

 _ **Harwood County - Collin's Building**_

"So I just have to beat you?" Kenji asks Troy, as they stand on top of the Roof.

Troy puts down a Water Bottle, "Yep, Plain and simple." He gets into a Karate Point Stance, both hands clenched into a fist, his left hand lifted a little above and in front of his face. The right hand lowered a little, ready to strike, "A basic training fight, if you land a killing blow, you win."

Kenji tilts his head a little and stares at Troy, he takes off the Red Apron that he has been wearing the whole time. "Then shouldn't you take off the Jacket. It might restrain your full capability."

Troy smirks, "Won't need to, think of it as my lucky jacket."

Kenji nods repeatedly as he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, "Fine, don't let it be an excuse later then." Kenji stands with his back straighten, his left foot outward, so that it becomes parallel to his right foot. He lifts both his arms up, his left arm stretched out; his right hand comes up to half-way forward and rests near his left hand. "Kenji Kwan, apparent Red Ranger"

Troy follows suit, "Troy Burrows, Red Megaforce Ranger."

As soon as he finishes, Troy moves forward and throws a Right Forward Punch towards Kenji; Kenji takes a half-step back, lifts his right hand to come block, bringing Troy's Punch downward, he then uses his left hand to grab and hold Troy's right fist down. With Troy's right arm down, Kenji counters and sends his right fist towards Troy.

Troy flinches, not expecting such a sudden counter; he lifts his left leg and strikes toward Kenji, who blocks with his right leg, breaking them apart.

Troy flicks his wrist. That was different from what he expected. He didn't think that the other Red Ranger was a Martial Artist as well. "Not bad. Ok, you are right," Troy takes off his jacket, "Guess its time to get serious."

* * *

 _ **Command Center(Megaforce)**_

In the Chamber, Five monitors are lit up. Showing each of the Ranger's action.

"What do you thing Gosei?" Tensou asks, "Are they going to be good Rangers?"

Gosei solemnly replies, "I don't know, they each are...different from the Rangers we all wanted." Gosei stares at the Monitors, "Blue is too Confident in his own ability, he has a severe lack of teamwork, he believes he can do anything himself. Yellow is too crafty, she does and says anything, to get her way. It is not a bad thing, but it could be distracting for her as a Ranger. Pink is too soft, of them all, I think she will have the hardest time adjusting to fighting a War. Her heart is in the right place, but when it comes down to it, I don't know if she can do what is needed to defeat the Armada. And Green, he doesn't want to be a Ranger, he has just been going with the flow, I don't know what Jake is thinking, but it will be hard to change Green's mind."

Tensou wheels slowly to the last Monitor, "What about Red? He is strong. He can effectively stand toe to toe with Troy." He wheels closer to Gosei, "And when they teleported in, he stood forward to protect the others. He wasn't aware of what was happening, but was ready to fight."

Gosei sighs, "He...he is the only one, who if I had a choice, would not allow to become a Ranger." Tensou looks on, confused, but awaits Gosei to continue, "But he is also the one, who is most worthy to be a Ranger."


	5. Chapter 4: Inheritance

**_Harwood County - Collin's Building_**

After an hour, none of the Two Red Rangers have bested the other. They were currently stuck at a standstill. Every strike that Tory threw, were evaded by Kenji, and likewise, any strike that Kenji threw back were blocked.

"Not bad," Troy manages to let out as they separate again, looking at the other, to see who will make the next move. "Even Vrak's strongest monsters weren't able to stand against me for that long."

Kenji adjusts his sleeves, "Same to you," Kenji brings form lower, as he changes his stance, "Guess its time to get serious." Kenji raises his left hand right near his head, and lowers his right hand in front of him.

Troy puts his fist back up into his stance, and motions for Kenji to make his move, "Whenever you are ready."

Kenji smirks and initiates another attack, punching forward with his right hand; it gets caught by Troy's hands, blocking the attack; almost as if he was expecting it to be defended against, Kenji switches his attack, and grasps Troy's wrist and uses it to steady himself, as he raises his left leg for a strike to Troy's side.

"Ugh," Troy lets out, as that was the first strike that has hit him all day, but as he gets hit, he also has a moment to counter, as Kenji was off balance, and he had both Kenji's hand grasped on him. Troy braces his stance, and lifts Kenji, causing Kenji's grasp on his hand to slip, allowing Troy to move his fist forward for an attack right at the center of Kenji's chest.

They separate again, "Serious enough for you yet?" Troy chuckles.

Kenji gives a genuine smile for the first time, "Just about."

 ** _Command Center(Megaforce) - Training Room_**

Chris was finally on the Last Training bot, but he has not been able to gain an upper hand on it. He tore through the first 3 Bots easily, the 4th bot put up a fight, but after a little more effort, he destroyed the 4th one. The last one however was a problem, it seemed to know how to fight and counter Chris' every move. It was almost as if the previous Training Bots were used to just learn Chris' fighting pattern.

"You can give up whenever you want," Noah shouts out, as if encouraging Chris to give up. He had been annoyed the whole time. Ever since he learned that the Rangers that were suppose to restore Balance to the Grid, were complete amateurs. Normally he would be accepting, but all the effort that him, and some of the other Rangers put into the Legacy Rangers were too much. He couldn't stand the fact that everything they worked for, may end up being useless. "No one will blame you. Many rangers aren't able to get past the 5th Bot."

Chris gets knocked back by the bot, and grimaces as he clenches his two sabers, "No," he mutters out, "I will not give up." He stands up, "If it can predict my every move, then I guess I will just have to try something it won't expect."

"After fighting you 4 times, the Bot knows everything you can try," Noah continues, "Nothing will work."

"Hmph, we'll see." Chris Responds as he approaches the bot again. This time, he adjusts his Blades, he changes the his grip on his left to a back-hand grip.

Chris leaps forward, his Right Blade leading the charge, the Bot Raises its own blade to block the first attack, and then readies its extra arm for a punch towards Chris. Chris defends, by withdrawing his Right Sword to come back and block the attack.

Noah looked at the movement, confused. It would've been easier had Chris just used his Left Blade to defend against the attack. But instead, he drew his Right Blade back, which was riskier. "What are you planning?" Noah mutters to himself.

Chris leaps back after his attack, and readies himself. And then rushes out again, he attacks again with the right blade, its blocked by the Bot again. Chris blocks once more with the Right Saber. It is repelled by the bots attack, Chris spins, allowing the bots attack to change his momentum, and he attacks once more with the Right Saber, this time aiming for the legs, the Bot jumps to avoid the attack.

As soon as the Bot Jumps, Chris finally raises the Left Blade to attack the Bots head. Since the Bot was airborne, it should've been unable to block. The bots Arm came up, and blocked the Left Sabers attack.

"It's not that easy," Noah yells out, "You think refraining from using your left hand a few times will trick the Bot."

Chris lets out a small chuckle, "No. I wasn't expecting it to fall for that." Chris uses the Momentum of the Bots Block to reshift his movement and reverses his spin, and within a moment, Chris' Right Blade cuts straight through the Bot's Head, destroying it.

He turns to Noah's Direction, "It can predict all the attacks it won't. The one thing it won't be able to predict, is the ever-changing skills of a Human." He smiles in victory, as he faints. That last move of his was too much for his body to handle; the three momentum shifts he went through in an instance put a huge strain on him.

Noah runs out and catches Chris, and props him up by the shoulder, before Chris hits the ground. "Looks like I underestimated you after all."

Holding Chris up, Noah yells," Tensou, get a Medical Bed up, He Passes, he is worthy of the Power."

 ** _Airspace Above Harwood County_**

"Whenever you are ready, you can jump." Gia instructs Sandy, as she holds the Door opened, on her back, a Parachute bag. She had one already prepared and on the Plane. She just took off the one she was wearing to give Sandy a feeling of comfort. No reasonable instructor would go into the Air without a Chute.

Sandy doesn't stand up from her seat, "B-b-but you said, I didn't have to jump," Sandy whimpers quietly. If it weren't for the communications device they had put on, so that they can communicate in the air, Gia may have not even heard her.

Gia smiles at her, "I'm sorry, I lied."

Sandy's face darkens, "But you said Power Rangers do not Lie."

Gia nods, "You are right, A Power Ranger should not lie. But I am no longer a Power Ranger. Lost my powers, remember?" She smiles triumphantly.

Sandy is at a loss for words. She was usually a quick one with words, and always had a retort for anything said. But now, she was silenced, Sandy had nothing to say to get out of this situation.

"It's ok, it is safe." Gia reassured, "I've checked your parachute before, nothing will go wrong." She goes up next to Sandy, "As long as you show me that you have the courage to jump, I will give you the Power."

Sandy shakes her head, "I don't want it, you can keep it." She was truly afraid, she would not jump, even if it meant giving up the Legendary Ranger Keys.

Gia sighs, disappointed. "Cancel on the jump Ray," Gia speaks to the Pilot, as she stands up to go close the door.

"Got it," Ray responds as he begins to turn the plane around, to return to the Hangar.

As Gia goes to the door, Ray hits a turbulence in the air jolting the plane. The jolt of the plane propels Gia forward, and she hits the plane door and falls out of the plane.

"Gia!" Sandy yells as she sees her fall out.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ray yells through the communicator.

Silence

He looks behind and sees that no one is left on the plane except him.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Sandy repeats to herself as she flies through the air, trying to reach Gia. Sandy had never skydove before, but relied on her instinct to take over. She remembers brief instructions Gia taught her as they were on the plane.

When she saw Gia fall out of the plane, there was no thinking for Sandy. Before she knew it, she dove out of the plane after Gia. She was too afraid of what might have happened.

Gia was unconscious, unable to do anything. She was bleeding from the wound she suffered when she hit the plane doors.

"Gotchu," Sandy yells as she embraces Gia. As soon as she has a firm grip on Gia, she grabs her Parachute cord and releases her Parachute.

The Parachute deploys, but the speed that the two of them were falling was too much, the parachute didn't help.

"I'm Sorry," Sandy lets out as she feels them falling, with the Parachute not helping quick enough to slow them down.

As they were a few miles from the Ground, impact imminent, a Yellow Light embraces them both and teleports them away

 ** _New Angel Grove - The Rescue Shelter_**

"Here you are," Emma brings a cup of Coffee to Amelia.

"Thanks," Amelia responds as she stands up from the front desk, where she was filtering people in. "How is it back there?"

Emma grins at Amelia, she has noticed that while they were here, Amelia appeared to have forgotten about the reason they were here, "It's perfect, they're handing out food. We can take a little rest, the whole time we were here, we haven't talked."

Emma walks out the door, as Amelia follows close behind. "What did you want to talk about?" Amelia spoke up first, as they approached a empty bridge, facing out onto the River.

Emma stares down the clear river, "I use to come here," Emma answers, "After every battle we fought, I would come here later that night, and stare down this endless river." She holds out her hands and stares at them, before turning to Amelia, "Do you know why?"

Amelia shakes her head, unsure of how to answer.

Emma puts her hands down, "Every time we fought, even if we won, some part of the Environment would be destroyed." She looks back out to the river, "But this river, it never stopped flowing. No Matter how hard we fought around it, the water would still continue to flow."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Amelia asks, confused at everything that was going on.

"I can tell," Emma goes on, "You are just like me. You hate fighting," She stares back at Amelia, "This whole day, while you were helping others, I could see the pureness in your heart."

Amelia shyly turns her head downward.

"A Ranger must be Kind, Compassionate, and always willing to help." Emma continues, "These are some of the most important trait I believe a Ranger can have. And you; you are the embodiment of these traits."

Amelia lifts her head up, "Thank you. I..."

"BUT!" Emma cuts her off, "A Ranger must also be Direct, Hardened and," Emma hesitates, "Destructive. You can't protect Earth with only Kindness. You have to be willing to make sacrifices."

Emma moves her eyes to meet Amelias, "I won't be the one who decides if you are worthy of the Power." Emma takes out a Pink Key; Amelia looks at it and sees the Pink Megaforce Key. "You are."

Amelia takes a step back, she was unsure of what was happening, "What do you mean," she responds, "How is it my choice?"

Emma holds her Key out towards Amelia, "If you are ready to take on your Role as a Power Ranger, take the Key."

Amelia takes another step back, "I...I don't know." She steps back again and runs towards the Shelter.

Emma sighs as she clenches her Key back into her hands, "I may have pressured her too much," she mutters to herself as she follows Amelia back.

 ** _Harwood County - Harwood Mall_**

"We'll make this the last stop," Jake mutters to James. They had been wandering around the Mall for hours, the sun has already began to set, and they were still unable to find the perfect ring.

They walk into a Giant Jewelry store, but strangely enough, there was only one person at the counter.

"Welcome to Hargan's Jewelry," the woman behind the counter cheerfully greets, "Can I help you guys find anything?"

Jake walks up to her, "I would like to find an engagement ring, I want to propose to my Girlfriend"

The lady smiles, "Well Congratulations, I would be more than happy to assist." She motions for Jake to join her at a Case of Rings, "Tell me a little more about this lucky lady."

James wanders around the store, while Jake talks with the worker. He has spent the whole day looking with Jake for the perfect ring. A normal person would be annoyed, but James honestly enjoyed conversating with Jake.

He looks at various different cases, before coming to a stop at a small case in the corner.

"I think she would love this one," James points to a Ring in the case. The Ring had a silverband, decorated with 5 rows of yellow diamond stones in the front.

Jake comes over to take a look, once he sees it, he strangely felt that James was right, this is a type that Gia would like. "Why do you thing Gia would like that?" Jake asked, confused at how James was able to tell.

James grins as he accepts the Ring from the Worker behind the case, "When I first saw her, I noticed she has a affinity for the color yellow. The clothes and accessories she wears appear to accentuate Yellow." Jake nods and listens, it was normal for a Ranger to start liking the color that their Suit was. But James shouldn't have known this, he just met her. "If I had a choice, I would have gone with a Black Band instead of a Silver one, for the Ring."

Jake nods along, the observation skills of James impressed him. James has barely interacted with Gia, and most of the things he knows are things that Jake told him. Since he brought James along, Jake showed him photos of him and Gia, and talked about her non-stop to him.

"And of course, that Necklace that she wears," James continued, "The color is the same as this Ring."

Once James spoke that last sentence, it became obvious to Jake that it did have the same Gem color. He smiles widely at James, before turning to the lady at the counter. "How much is this ring?"

The lady takes the Ring from Jake, "This ring is one of a Kind, the gem was found by me and my husband while we traveled in Europe. And was forged into a Ring by one of my closest friend, imbuing it with her spirit."

Jake flinches, he knows an item with this kind of history must be expensive.

The lady looks at Jake as if studying him, "We had decided that when this ring was sold, its price, would depend on the Buyer."

"So we can decide how much we pay for it?!" James spoke up, excited. "Maybe we can get this at a cheap price," James thought to himself.

Jake had the same thought, but choose not to speak up.

She shakes her head, "No, it will depend on the buyers character. Is he worthy of such an item." She looks at Jake and ponders.

James gives the lady a strange look, before blurting out, "You have barely met us, how would you know enough to make a proper judgement."

"Even a second is more than enough for us to decide if he is worthy of the Diamond or not." A man steps out from the back, joining in on the conversation. He wore a White Jacket, with a strange design, that looked like 3 claw marks scratched out on it. "Fran, let me take a look at him."

The lady named Fran nods and steps next to the man.

The man stands and looks at Jake for a moment, staring into his eyes, before he speaks to Jake. "What do you think of him?"

James looks to Fran, awaiting her response. So he was struck unexpectedly when it was Jake who responded, "Observant, but cowardly. Mindful but weak." Jake gives a light smile, "But he is strong hearted, I believe with a little push, he may become even stronger than us. I have no qualms with giving it to him."

James and Fran looks at each other, both confused at the conversation the other two were having, "Dominic, what are you talking about?" Fran asked.

Dominic doesn't respond immediately, but takes the Ring from Fran. "The Price," he begins, and pauses, "Free." Dominic lets out nonchalantly.

James falls to his knees, and Fran shakes her head. Dominic takes a small box and places the ring in it, before handing it to Jake, "Best of Luck," he smiles, "Don't forget to invite us to the Wedding. I promise I won't wear White."

Dominic chuckles to himself as he turns around and looks at James momentarily, before looking away.

Jake nods his head, "Thank you." He turns to James, "Lets go back."

James stands still, unsure of what just went down. They just got a One of a Kind Ring, for free.

 ** _New Angel Grove - The Rescue Shelter_**

"What happened?" Emma asks, as she approaches the outside of the shelter. Amelia was sitting at the steps.

There was a little girl by Amelia's side, crying.

"It's her older sister," Amelia responded, holding the child, "They were both staying here, but her older sister went back out to their house, to retrieve an item. She says it has been over an hour since her sister left"

Emma frowns, she knew the two sisters, they came here frequent when their Dad was Out of town. Their mother having been lost in the initial attack. "Ruth and Cicily lived close by, it shouldn't take that long for her to go and come back." She turns around, "Please stay with her, I'll go find Cicily."

Amelia nods and sits down with Ruth, "Don't worry, your sister will be alright, Emma will find her."

Ruth sniffs her nose and wipes her tears, "It's all my fault, I couldn't sleep without my blanket." She appears to cry even harder as she remembers, "Cici didn't want me to be sad, so she went back. Dad says we should never go outside when it gets dark. What if she disappears like my mom."

Tears stream down Ruth's face, as she explains. Amelia's feature softens, "I promise you, Emma will come back with your sister," she pulls Ruth closer to her, "You know what I like to do when I am sad?"

Ruth stares up at Amelia and shakes her head.

"I like to sing," Amelia responds, "What is your favorite song?"

Ruth sniffles, and responds meekly, "I like that song the two mouse sings, when they were far apart from each other. My mom always sang that song for us."

"Mouse?" Amelia thinks for a bit.

"Yes," Ruth answers, seeming to be coming around to Amelia's presence. "Where the mouse is separated from his family, and they sing together, even though they are far apart."

Amelia continues to play dumb, "How does it go?"

Ruth turns to Amelia, "You don't know it?" She stares at Amelia, and begins singing

 _"Somewhere, out there beneath the pale moonlight, someones thinking of me and loving me tonight."_

Amelia smiles, as she has managed to stop Ruth from crying, and starts to sing with her,

 _"Somewhere out there someones saying a prayer. That we'll find one another, in that big somewhere out there."_

 _"And even though I know how very far apart we are,"_ A voice echoes from down the streets.

Ruth stands up and looks towards the voice, _"It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star."_ She answers to the voice.

 _"And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,"_

 _"It helps to thing we're sleeping underneath the same big sky!"_ The two voices sing together as Emma and another little girl walks out from the streets.

"Cici!" Ruth yells out as she runs to her older sister. The siblings hug, both crying tears of joy.

Amelia walks up to them and smiles, she looks to Emma, and Emma responds, "There were some thugs blocking the street, so she couldn't get back." She pats her hands together, "But it was nothing I couldn't take care of."

Amelia sighs in relief, before reacting, "I'll accept the Power," she begins. Emma's face lights up, "After seeing how much a kid was willing to do for her sister, I couldn't help but want to protect their smiles." She takes the Pink key from Emma, "I don't know if I will be worthy, but I know, I won't sit around and let people suffer, if I can help them."

Emma smiles, "Thank you," she softly speaks.

 ** _Harwood County - Collin's Building_**

"Ready to give up?" Troy taunts, breathing heavily. They have been exchanging blows for hours, with neither of them getting an advantage. Troy's pride wouldn't allow him to give up, and as much as he would hate to admit it, he was exhausted.

"Not just yet," Kenji lets out, he was just as tired as Troy. If the trial was to test anything else, Kenji would have already surrendered if it took this long. But Martial Arts was one thing, he was not willing to surrender on. He brings his hands up to his stance, barely managing to hold it.

Troy sighs and does the same, his fist trembling as well.

"ENOUGH!" a voice booms, as they are both teleported away in a light of Red.

 ** _Command Center(Megaforce)_**

"5 Hours? Really?" Emma states as Troy and Kenji lay on the ground of the Command Center, with no energy left. "Your test was to fight with him for 5 hours."

Troy raises his hand to respond, but stops, as he was to tired to retort.

The rest of the rangers stand around the two red Rangers and laugh

"So," Gosei speaks up, causing everyones attention to turn to him. "What do you think?" The Megaforce Rangers look at each other, then turn to look at the Legacy Rangers, standing across from them.

Noah is the first one to step forward, "Chris Taylor," he begins, while facing Chris, "You are strong and resilient. Facing your opponents with a true conviction, you never gave up, even when winning was almost impossible. I believe you to embody the Essence of a Ranger, and grant to you the Ranger Keys."

Chris steps forward to Noah and accepts the key.

Emma starts, "Sandy Scott. You are smart and brave. You would not jump for the Power Keys, but when a life was in danger. You threw away your fears and jumped out of the plane," Sandy pales remembering what she had done earlier. "I believe you are worthy of the Power," she takes the Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key and hands it to Sandy, "And thank you."

Sandy graciously accepts the Key.

"Next is you," Jake begins, throwing James off, he didn't think Jake was going to grant him a key, they didn't do anything heroic. "James Hart, you are observant and intelligent. I know you do not want to be a Ranger, and the choice is yours in the end. But I believe you will make an amazing Ranger, so I grant you the Ranger Keys."

A black ranger Key appears in Jakes hands, as he hands it to James.

Emma steps forward next, "Amelia Oliver," You are true and loving. Your heart is resolute and kind. You have already accepted the Key and believe that you can carry on the Legacy. I too, believe you are worthy of the Power."

Amelia smiles and nods to Emma, while clutching her Key.

Everyone turns their gaze to Troy, who had managed to bring himself to a sitting position. Troy sighs, "A Red Ranger has to be compassionate, he cares for his team and their well being."

Kenji sits up and leans against a wall, as Troy continues, "A Red Ranger has to be brave, you are the Spearhead of the team, never afraid to fight for what is right."

Troy moves to stand up, Kenji mimics his movements. "A Red Ranger must be observant, you will be leading your team into a battle for the world, a mistake can cost you everything."

Troy is completely standing up by now, facing sternly at Kenji, "A Red Ranger must be Strong. You are not only fighting to protect Earth, you are protecting your team." A Red Key materializes in front of Troy, "Kenji Kwan, I find you worthy of the Power Rangers Legendary Key." Troy grabs the key and hands it to Kenji.

The five new Rangers stands parallel to their Predecessors, clutching the Megaforce Ranger Keys. A bright light of white and gold starts embracing the Rangers.

"What's happening?" James asks, being engulfed in the blinding light.

"The New Morphing Grid is absorbing the Keys from the Old Grid." Tensou explains, "This way, you can summon the Ranger Keys, and use them to transform into Rangers of Past."

The light intensifies, and the color begins shifting. Kenji is engulfed in Red, Chris in Blue, Sandy in Yellow, James in Green and Amelia in Pink.

"This should be the last Part of activating their Ranger Powers," Troy begins, "The rest is up to them."

The Legacy Rangers suit begin to take form. "Had the Morphing Grid not been destroyed, this would have became your new Super Mega Mode," Tensou regretfully says, as the New Rangers stand in the Command Center, fully transformed.

Kenji takes off his helmet, and the others follow suit. They begin looking at the suit encasing their body.

The Megaforce Rangers grin at each other, they did the same thing when they first morphed. Curious about the changes to their body.

"Welcome to the Legacy know. as the Power Rangers," Gosei announces, "I will be sending you back to the Galleon. Billy will inform you of your Journey to not only defeat the Armada, but to restore the Morphing Grid."

Before any of the Rangers could say anymore, the Legacy Rangers disappear in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 5: One Story, Two Sides

**_Command Center(Megaforce)_**

"What happened?" Gosei frantically asks of Tensou, "Why did they teleport out?"

Tensou scans the area where the Legacy Rangers once stood, "I don't know, it wasn't done by me."

The Megaforce Rangers stood there, also caught off guard by what happened.

"I'm contacting Billy now," Tensou announces, "Let's hope they are safe."

* * *

 ** _Armada Ship: Dooku_**

"Welcome to my ship, Rangers." A deep voice booms out, as the Rangers adjusted to their change of scenery.

"Teleported again," Kenji lets out. He was getting tired of being forced sent to different locations. "What is it now. Another test?"

The others stand behind Kenji, as they look around.

A figure comes out from within the shadows. "I am Dregon of the Armada." The figure is revealed to be a man with a Golden Mask and a Red Cape, Embedded with the Armada Insignia, "I am here to make offer."

"The Armada!" Chris immediately spits out.

"Helmets on," Kenji barks out, as he puts his helmet back on, and gets into a fighting stance. "I don't care who you are and what you want. We're getting out of here."

Dregon makes a motion of his hands, a large number of Royal Guards pour into the rooms, aiming their cannons at the Rangers. "I just want to talk," Dregon begins, "I'm not like my...Allies. I'm not looking for a fight" He sarcastically mutters the last word, "We don't want to start a large War for Earth. We don't want to destroy something so beautiful"

"Then why attack Earth at all!" Sandy immediately speaks up, "If you don't want to fight, then leave and let us go!"

Dregon chuckles, a deep and creepy chuckle, "You misunderstand. We don't want to fight for Earth, we wish for you to surrender Earth to us."

The Rangers are struck speechless. This being was asking them to give up Earth.

"What makes you think we have the ability to speak for the Earth," Kenji begins, "And even if we did, what makes you think we would give it up, to the Armada!"

The others nod in agreement, "You want nothing but destruction and dictatorship!" James shouts out. He was terrified, but the things Dregon was asking was starting to burn him up. "We would never give the Earth up."

Dregon shakes his head, "You underestimate the power of your Roles as Power Rangers. No one else on Earth has the ability to speak for that Planet. If you give up, the Planet will easily become ours, with no resistance, no large scale battles. Everything will be smooth, and Earth will not be ruined by our fighting." He stares directly at the Green Ranger and goes on, "You call us destructive, but are you humans not the same?!"

James take a step back, unsure of how to respond.

"You have your Wars and your Battles, fighting for resources and property same as us," Dregon continues, "If you allow Earth to join the Armada's colonies, we can allow you to prosper. After the fighting is done, the Armada will do for the Earth the same it has done for the rest of the Planets that Ally with us. We can make you strong."

The Rangers do not responds, Dregon smirks and continues, "The Armada is not looking to conquer and destroy Planets, we are looking to help lead them to bigger and better heights. You will be among our Generals, leading the Charge, as we continue to help other Planets." He sees that he has their full attention now, "If you allow us to take Earth, not only will Earth prosper, we will makes sure that you Five, live like Kings. Never having to worry about life."

"What about the Invasion?" Chris finally spoke up, "If you really wanted peace, why come with a full scale army."

Dregon shakes his head, "It was never an Invasion, we were merely investigating your Planet. And sending our Representatives on a Peace Mission, to reach out and assist." He then raises his voice, "It was your Rangers that attacked us without warning. So to protect what we had, we fought back. We never initiated the fight." He turns to around and faces the Front of the Ship, "If we really wanted to invade Earth, we wouldn't have been stopped, the ones who were sent were nothing more but a small group. Had we truly wanted to invade Earth, the forces we sent would be astronomical."

The Rangers stood in silence, unsure of what to say. The stories they've heard was different from what they are hearing now. It was assumed that the Power Rangers were always the good guys, but from Dregon's stories, it looks like they may have been in the wrong.

Kenji steps forward, putting himself in front of the others. The Royal Guard aims all their Cannon towards Kenji, "How can we trust you? How do we know this isn't just a lie. We've just met, we have no reason to believe this."

"There is an old saying that you humans like to use," Dregon goes on, "Winners Write History. And since we lost that battle, we became the villains."

"Where I stand now," Kenji responds, looking at the cannons pointed at him, "You are the villain."

Dregon goes to sit down and wave the Royal Guards to put their weapons down. They comply and lower their cannons. "Fair enough." He grabs a bottle and pours himself a cup of drink, he motions as to offer Kenji a Drink. Kenji doesn't make a response to the gesture. "You've just met the Rangers for the first time too. How can you trust their words?"

Kenji stays silent, unable to retort.

"This is our offer," Dregon continues, "Surrender the Earth to the Armada, there will be no War, no Destruction and no Deaths. We will give you Royalties, and lead Earth to a prosperous Future." Dregon looks at Kenji, "Choose to fight, and be destroyed. Earth will be conquered all the same, but instead of being raised as an ally, Earth will become nothing but a slave planet to us."

The other 4 Rangers look to Kenji. Though they haven't interacted together long, Kenji was the Red Ranger. And the few times they were thrusted into a new scenario, Kenji was always at the frontline, ready to engage.

Kenji frowns, but looks to Dregon, "This is all, a little too much at the moment." Kenji begins, "Give us some time to think this over. I will give you an answer in 5 days."

He waves his hands, "I will give you 3 days to decide. Choose wisely Rangers, the fate of your Planet rides on this." He presses a button, and the Ranger's are teleported away.

* * *

 ** _Command Center(Megaforce)_**

A flash of lights once again spreads out through the Command Center, as 5 figures once again appear.

"RANGERS!" Gosei announced in joy, at seeing them return.

"What happened!?" A familiar voice echoes. The returning Legacy Rangers turn and sees a Projection of Billy in the room. As well as Vayne and Navi, who are now present in the Command Center.

Tensou runs around the Rangers, scanning them for any abnormalities. "Nothing wrong with them, they are still in good shape."

Everyone in the room turns to the Rangers, looking for answer.

"Power Down," Kenji yells, as he demorphs. The other Rangers follow suit. "Power Down!"

"A man named Dregon teleported us to his ship," Amelia immediately blurts out, "He wanted to..."

"Dregon!" Billy immediately yells out, losing his composure. "Are you sure he said his name was Dregon!?" He frantically asks.

Amelia shrinks back, afraid to respond. Sandy stands in front of her, "Yes," she responds, "His name was Dregon. He teleported us to his ship. He wanted us to surrender Earth."

"And in return," Chris continues for her, "He would spare the people of Earth, and allow us to prosper. He also said..." Chris continues slowly, almost as if he didn't want to say it."

"He said, that they originally came here on a peace mission. And that the Power Rangers attacked them first! James finished, flustered.

The Megaforce Rangers faces goes pale, Gosei and Billy goes silent, and Tensou stops moving. The Legacy Rangers notices the change in the environment.

"Is that true?" A voice speaks up, that none of the Rangers expected. Vayne looks to his father.

Billy hesitates for a moment, before speaking up. "It is true that we attacked first, before any communication between the two sides were made." He looks to Gosei, who stays silence, and allows Billy to continue.

"When the Invasion first arrived, the Amount of ships were thousands time larger than any scale that has attacked Earth before. When they neared Earth's moon, we sent all active Megazords to intercept and fight their forces." Billy explained, "For the first time in Ranger History, we attacked instead of defending."

The Legacy Rangers all had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Was it true?" Kenji asked, as Billy pauses for a moment. "Was it true that they came on a Peace Mission?"

"We don't know," Troy was the one who answered, "But there were no proof of it being so."

Billy nods in agreement, "We attacked before asking questions, and so we don't know what their true objectives were. But I can assure you, with the firepower that they were packing, it is not possible that they came with good intentions. A peace Mission would not require such a huge number of Armada Warships."

"You have to also remember," Noah adds in, "The Armada is from the same place as Vrak. And Vrak worked alongside the Warstar in order to take over Earth."

"And we didn't attack blindly," Jake also joins in, "Vrak informed us of the incoming Invasion. We knew what they came for."

Kenji shakes his head, "You believed the words of one of your Enemies? And made a decision based on that!?"

"AREN'T YOU DOING THE SAME?" Gia shouted, causing the room to go into a huge silence. The Rangers look at each other awkwardly. Just earlier they were friends, and now they were arguing, they were at each others throat.

"What happened after you attacked?" Chris asked. He was with SPD, so he understood the concept of catching your enemy offguard, and attacking before your enemy could recover.

"What we attacked were merely their Scouts," Billy answered, "We defeated it with little resistance. After that, we used the time we had, to gather and restore the Ranger Powers, in preparations for the Larger Waves of Ship." He sighed as he remembers traveling back to Earth with the Aquitar Rangers, how unnerving it was, seeing his home again. And when they arrived, the first thing he did was prepare for a fight. He didn't go home to see his parents, nor did he go to Zordon's Grave on Earth to mourn his Mentor. He sighed, because after all this time, he noticed how much he has changed. From a bumbling nerd to a Defender of the Galaxy.

"And afterwards?" Chris continues, "Did you continue to attack?"

Billy shakes his head, but Gosei is the one who answered, "No. After the initial attack, we retreated back to Earth in preparation for their Invasion. We are not destroyers, we fight only in defense."

"Not all the time, apparently," Kenji retorts. "You attacked the one time it may not have been an enemy."

The other Legacy Rangers stay quiet, they were still sorting out the mixed feelings in their Heart. They were unsure of who to believe; The Rangers that they Worshipped, or the Armada, who could have been attacked unfairly.

"Thats not fair," Emma snaps back, "We..."

Troy holds his hands up, stopping her from continuing. He stared directly at Kenji, "You are right. We attacked before knowing all the facts. But what if we had been wrong." He steps closer to Kenji, "What if chose not to attack, and the Invasion came sooner. How many more lives would have been lost? We made a decision to the best of our abilities, and we live with that choice." No anger could be detected in his voice, Troy spoke as calmly as he had before, "As a Ranger sometimes we have to make a decision that may go against our beliefs. We attacked first, because if we didn't, and if we were right about their Intentions, Earth may not have existed this long."

"Let's say that we believe you," Chris starts. "Let's say that you made a decision, that was correct. Why would Dregon lie to us, and then let us return. He had us surrounded, he could have destroyed us if he wanted to. Why let us go?"

"Dregon is the Prime Minister of the Armada, a Clever Strategist," Billy answers, "This is probably all apart of his plan. He fears the power of the Morphing Grid, and at the same time, he covets it. So he is trying to lure you to his side, with you on her side, he can easily take over Earth, and any other Planets."

"So says you," Kenji responded "What if Dregon is telling the truth, what if we can bring Earth to a higher state. And we deny it, we are basically dooming Earth."

"No matter what your decision, the Armada will take Earth," Billy throws back, "We will become servants of a Dictator."

Kenji looks straight at Billy, "Better a Rich Servant than a Poor Slave."

"So you want to give up?" Noah spits out, "You want to surrender? You want to become a Pawn in their Invasion?"

Kenji nods, "Maybe. You said that the power choose us to Protect Earth. Maybe this is our way of protecting Earth." He turns to his fellow Legacy Rangers, "What do you guys think?"

They look at each other, hesitant to answer. James looks at Kenji for a moment, before turning to Billy, "Did all the Ranger agree to the First Attack?"

Everyone turns their attention to James.

"No," Billy responded, "The attack was coming to fast, we didn't have enough time to consult everyone. But several Ranger Generations who were available, agreed that it was what we should have done."

James sigh in relief, happy to hear the response.

"After our attack, when we returned to Earth, several Rangers confronted us on our decision. Many disagreeing with what we did. But it was too late" Billy continues, "So we did the only thing we could. We gathered every Rangers, from all corners of the Galaxy, in preparation for a War."

Kenji leans against a wall and responds quietly, "A War that you may have started..."

* * *

 ** _Armada Ship: Dooku_**

"Do you think it will work?" A hooded figure asked Dregon, "Will they believe your story."

Dregon chuckles, as he continues to sit, "It won't matter. Even if they do not believe my story, they will still mistrust the original Rangers. As a Power Ranger, that will become their biggest flaws."

The hooded figure stands unmoved by Dregon's words, "Don't underestimate them. Even if your plan works, do you think the Veteran Rangers will sit back and allow the Invasion to continue."

"It won't matter," Dregon continues, "Even if they want to fight back, they don't have enough time. The Morphing Masters are recovering from rushing to create such a New Grid, they will not have time to defend Earth."

The two individuals look onto a Viewing Globe, which directly shows them the Command Center, and everything that was going on in there. Dregon wanted to know as soon as the Rangers made their Decision, he needed to be one step ahead.

The Hooded Figure made a motion to leave, "If you can pay me for the Infiltration, I will take my leave." He walks towards Dregon, ready for payment. It was him who infiltrated the Megaforce Command Center, and it was him who installed the Teleportation Receivers. Which allowed Dregon to Steal the Rangers away.

Dregon stands up and approaches the Hooded Figure, "It's behind the door, on your way back." He motions towards the door, to show the Figure out.

The figure humphs, and walks toward the door.

As he nears the door, Dregon grabs his Golden sword and swings at the Figure, hitting him straight in the back. The Blade beam cuts directly through the Hooded cloak, and hits the door. "What!" Dregon exclaims, as he notices his attack had miss.

"You will regret that," a voice echoed throughout the ship. "The Jolokia Empire will not allow this to pass. Be prepared to face the consequences of your attack"

The Voice fades away, as Dregon is left there alone, "No matter. Once Earth is conquered, your "Empire" will be next."

* * *

 ** _Command Center(Megaforce)_**

The whole Command Center was quiet. Billy had explained all that he need to, and the Legacy Rangers stood there, trying to take in all that had happened.

"So," Vayne was the first one to break the silence, "What now?" He turns to the Legacy Rangers, "I don't believe my Father and them would not have made a move without a Reason. But at the same time, if we hadn't attacked first, maybe there could have been peace."

Billy and the Megaforce Rangers winces at Vayne's words.

"I'm leaving," Kenji starts, "We have 3 days to make our decision." He turns to the other Legacy Rangers, "But the choice is pretty obvious."

Vayne looks at Kenji, "I can give you guys a lift on the Legacy Galleon." He follows Kenji out, the Legacy Rangers look at each other and follow suit.

Before they walk completely out, Kenji turns back to face the Megaforce Rangers, "If given the chance to do it over. Would you make the same choice?"

The Megaforce Rangers look at each other, before nodding to Troy. Troy looks directly at Kenji and grins, "Without hesitation."

Kenji turns around and smirks lightly, before leading the Legacy Rangers onto the Galleon.


	7. Chapter 6: Decision

**_New Angel Grove - Bistro La Salle_**

"Come on Inside," Kenji invited the others into his Restaurant. The others followed him in observing his small store.

As soon as they get in, James immediately collapse onto a chair, and sits still. The others look at him, all feeling the same exhaustion from everything that had happened. Kenji shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. Vayne and Navi finds a seat for themselves and settles in.

"So whats the plan?" Chris is the first to speak up, "Have we truly decided to surrender?"

Amelia, grabbing a chair for her to sit on, responds, "I don't believe the Rangers attacked without a reason. I believe that we should not surrender."

James opens his eyes and nods in agreement, "I believe the same." He grasps his chair tightly, "I don't want to fight, but I don't believe we should give up either."

Chris turns to Sandy, "And you?"

Sandy crosses her arms, "I don't know what to believe. I don't want to surrender Earth, but at the same time, if we can truly avoid a large scale war, Imagine the amount of lives that would be spared." She leans against a wall and slides to the ground, "The decision comes down to, who do we think is telling the truth?"

"What if they both are?" Chris responds. "Dregon told us that the Power Rangers attacked them first, Billy confirmed this to be true. So we can agree that at the very least, they both are telling the Truth in regards to who attacked who."

"That doesn't tell us who is Good and who is Evil," Vayne spoke up, "They are both telling the truth, but for what reasons?"

Amelia looks at Vayne strangely, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why tell us the truth?" Vayne explains, "Dregon told you the truth to turn you on the Power Rangers. He is using the truth to manipulate you."

"And Billy told the truth because he didn't have a choice," Sandy responds grimly.

"But he did," Vayne continues, "My dad could have lied, told us that it was just Dregon trying to deceive us. Had he done so, would any of us had questioned them?"

Everyone remains quiet. They knew he had a valid point. Billy was a Power Ranger, a Defender of Justice. Had he just lied, there would be nothing to discuss, they would have believed him and fought against The Armada.

"So then why did he tell us," Chris asked, turning to Vayne "If Dregon told us the truth to deceive us, why did Billy tell the truth?"

The room once again fell into silence. They all turned to Vayne, but he shook his head, because he didn't have an answer either.

"Does it matter?" Kenji's voice breaks through the silence, as he exits the kitchen with plates of food, and places 6 plates onto a round table. "First thing first, lets eat."

The other look at the food, but no one moves. Kenji ignores the rest of them and sits down, preparing to eat.

"I guess it doesn't matter to you," Chris speaks up, and moves to a seat at the table, sitting in front of a plate, but stares directly at Kenji.

Sandy is the next one to move, taking a seat, "Seems like you are already ready to give in to Dregon's Demands."

Kenji doesn't respond, but looks to the other 3. They walk over to the table and takes a seat as well. Once everyone was seated, Kenji finally spoke up, "Let's eat."

Everyone looked at each other confusingly, awaiting a response, but slowly begins to eat. All but James, James lifts his head lightly and stares up at Kenji. "What did you mean by it doesn't matter?"

Kenji stops halfway, his spoon almost to his mouth, "Our decision is not based on whether they are telling the truth. Our decision is our own. Now eat." He motions for James to pick up his spoon.

"So what is your decision, Red Ranger" Vayne asked, his mouth full of food.

Kenji stops his spoon again and sighs. "Is it not pretty obvious?" He states bluntly, and looks to the people around him.

Everyone lowers their heads. Of course it was pretty obvious. Kenji questioned everything about Billy and the Megaforce Rangers responses. He didn't trust the Veteran Rangers.

"We fight the Armada," Kenji responds, finally taking a bite of his food.

The Rangers look up, surprised.

"Are you serious?" James responds first, visibly shaken by Kenji's words, "Didn't you oppose all of Billy's answers?"

Kenji lets out a small chuckle, "That was a show I was putting on for Dregon." His chuckle becomes louder, "Making him believe that we are agreeing to his demands."

Vayne gives Kenji a confused look, "How would Dregon even know?" The others all nod in agreement. Even if Kenji was putting on a show, how would Dregon know or see what was happening.

Kenji straightens himself out, regaining his composure from his own laughter, and answers back, "I didn't, but if you think about it, it would only make sense that Dregon has somehow gotten visibility on the Command Center." His face finally turns a little serious, "Dregon knew when we would all be gathered, and knew that we were the new Power Rangers. We have only gained out powers for less then a day, and the only people who knew were the Megaforce Rangers, Gosei, Tensou, Billy and you two," he motions to Vayne and Navi. "Since Dregon didn't kidnap us until after we've reconvened at the Command Center, it would only make sense that Dregon only has eyes on the Command Center."

Everyone else in the room eyes lit up, as they understood what Kenji was getting at.

"Since I had my suspicions, I decided to oppose the Rangers," Kenji continued as the others listened. "I figured, if I trick the Rangers I can trick Dregon."

"So Dregon won't see it coming when we reject his offer!" Amelia joyfully adds. "Thank goodness."

"Do you plan on telling the my father and the others?" Vayne asks.

Kenji shakes his head, "No, the less people that knows, the Better. We don't know where else Dregon may have eyes."

"So you already have everything planned out then," Sandy asked, "From as soon as we got back you already had a plan in place."

Kenji shrugs his shoulder, "Some what, I know that we can't give Earth up to Dregon." He motions his spoon to Chris, "You were correct when you said Dregon told us the truth to Manipulate us. Plus, by letting us go when he had us on his ship, he shows us that he is a considerate person. But he made two Major mistake."

Kenji stands up from his seat and raises a finger, "First Mistake, He waited until he was sure that we received the Approval of the Rangers, before he took us. He wanted to make sure we were a threat first, before convincing us." Kenji raises a second finger, "Second Mistake, and the more important Mistake, Dregon asked us to surrender Earth."

"But he said the reason for that was because we are the Power Rangers." James answered, unsure of what Kenji was getting at, "Since we are Earth's Defender, if we don't fight, it would mean Earth will easily be the Armada."

"Exactly," Kenji responds, "If they truly wished for peace, they would have engaged the UN, or World Leaders; but instead of that, they asked us, the Power Rangers," He lowers his voice as he lets out the last part, "He asked Soldiers."

James stands up, as he understood, "He asked soldiers to give up, because he was planning to fight for the Earth no matter what. So if he manages to have us Surrender, Earth will have no Defenders."

"Correct," Kenji agrees. "So since that was the case, it was pretty obvious that his plans were never peace."

Chris finishes his plates and rises as well, "So we all agree, We do not surrender the Earth."

"Obviously," Sandy responds as she too gets up, "I never trusted that Gold Mask."

Amelia stands up as well, "I don't want to give up as well."

"Good," Vayne finally speaks, "I'm glad that you guys haven't given up." He gets up and begins walking out the door, with Navi following him, "I won't tell the others yet. I'll be heading back to the ship, if you need me, you can use your Morphers to Call me."

As Vayne Exits, the others get ready to leave as well.

"I'll be going back to SPD's Base," Chris adds as he leaves, " I need to report back in. But I'll be back here before we head back to the Command Center."

Sandy and Amelia follows, "Thank you for the Meal, we will be back." Sandy speaks to Kenji as they head out the door

James also begins to leave, "See you later." He meekly lets out, as he exits.

Kenji is left in his restaurant alone, "Go ahead and come out." He speaks out to the apparent emptiness, the figure that was in Dregon's ship appears from the shadow.

* * *

 ** _Animarium - Inner Temple_**

"So he is the new Red Ranger," Jason, the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, states, as they look at the Projected Image of Kenji, "She would be proud. So how is he?"

Around Jason are several generations of Red Rangers, and Billy's Projection from Aquitar, all looking to Troy, to whom the question was directed too.

Troy shakes his head, "He is Strong Headed, an amazing fighter and he is true to his heart." He sighs, "But that is also what makes me worried, I can't tell what he is thinking. He looks like he may give up on the Fight and surrender to Dregon."

"I don't think so," Tommy, the Red Zeo Ranger, adds his own opinion, "The Morphing Grid doesn't make a mistake. I am living example. Rita wanted to use me for her own Intentions, but everything worked out well."

Andros, the Red Space Ranger, stands and puts his hands on Tommy's shoulder, "I agree, since they have been chosen, we can only choose to believe in them."

"What do you and Gosei plan on doing," Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger, asks Billy, "Other than the Megaforce Keys, the other Ranger keys are not yet powered up. How does he plan to Power the Keys?"

"I can answer that," Everyone turns to the Wes, the Timeforce Red Ranger, "Timeforce's Pink and Green Ranger have been in contact with a Liaison to the Morphing Master, together they have created Space Rifts to various Time Dimensions. Using the Time Dimension, they can temporarily travel to the Previous Generations of Rangers Dimension."

Billy nods and continues for Wes, "Once in that Dimension, all they need to do is wait, and let the Keys Charge. After it is charged, they will be automatically sent back to this timeline."

"Nice and easy," Cole, the Red WildForce Ranger exclaims, "After they charge the keys, we can give them the Ranger Legacies, and everything will return to normal."

Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, shakes his head, "No," he exclaims, "Previously, when we thought the Legacy Keys were going to choose Veteran Rangers, it would have been okay for us to just give them the Legacies. But these new Rangers," He turns to Tommy, "Even if the Morphing Grid has chosen them, we have to make sure they are worthy of the Legacy first."

Aurico nods, "I agree, we cannot just give the powers to them, merely based on the fact that they are Rangers."

"I also agree to this," Carter, Red Lightspeed, spoke up, "As long as they gain the approval of my team or myself, I will grant them the Lightspeed Legacy."

The other Red Rangers look at each other and nod in agreement. Saving the Earth is one thing, but the Morphing Grid is shared by more than just Earth, therefore their decision would affect the Universe, not just their Powers.

"Sounds like a plan," Shane, the Red Ninja Storm Ranger begins, "I'll let my Team know," He gets up and readies to leave, "Anything else?"

"Just one thing," Billy speaks up, as he too stands up, "I will be returning to Earth soon," Tommy and Jason's eyes lit up, they haven't seen their old friend since the Original Invasion, "Before I return, I need Three of the Power Legacies, to create one more thing." He turns to Jason, "I plan on using the Mighty Morphing Legacy, as long as you agree."

Jason nods, "I trust your decision, if you need the Legacy to Power something, I give you full permission to use it."

Billy smiles, "Thank you," He turns to Conner McKnight, "I will also need the Power of the Dino Thunder Legacy, if you agree."

"Of course," Conner responds immediately, "You have done more than enough to restore the Grid, I trust you and I grant you the Power of the Dino Thunder Legacy."

Billy nods in thanks to Conner, and turns to Wes. "It's yours," Wes answers before Billy can ask. "Since it will go back to protecting the World, it doesn't matter if it goes to you or the Legacy Rangers."

"Thanks guys," Billy responds, "I promise, I won't let you down." He turns to his two oldest friends, "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

 ** _New Angel Grove - Bistro La Salle - Three Days Later_**

"Are you guys ready to go?" Vayne asks as he exits the Legacy Galleon. Looking at the Legacy Rangers all gathered outside of Kenji's restaurant.

Kenji exits with a basket of food, "Yep, just made some food for the trip."

The others look at him excitedly, they have only eaten his cooking once, but it was one of the most amazing thing they have eaten. "Let's go," Kenji orders as he enters the Galleon. The others smiles at each other and follow him in.

Once inside the main hall, Kenji begins setting up the food, "Navi, set a course for the Command Center!" Vayne instructs as he sits down at the table, joined by the other Rangers.

"Sure," Navi responds as he types into the computer with his mechanical feet, "Course set for the Megaforce Command Center."

The Rangers all gather at the table as Kenji sets up 5 plates, "Go ahead and dig in," he instructs, "I already ate before you all arrived, so I'll keep an eye on outside."

The others all grin and sits down and began digging in. Kenji walks outside to the deck of the ship and his smile disappears, "I'm Sorry."

* * *

 _ **Command Center(Megaforce)**_

"Where are the others?" Tensou asked as he wheels around Kenji, who entered the building alone.

"On the ship, they are asleep, please make sure they are safe." Kenji responds softly, walking up to Gosei, "I will go alone."

Tensou stops moving, "Oh my." He wheels to the Legacy Galleon after looking temporarily at Gosei.

"So what is your decision?" Gosei asked, "Have you decided to fight or surrender?"

Kenji smiles lightly, as he takes out his Morpher, "Shouldn't it be obvious?" He inserts his Red Legacy into the Legacy Morpher, "Legacy Change!" A light of Red embraces Kenji as he transforms into the Red Legacy Ranger. "Go ahead Dregon, It's only me this time, the others aren't coming."

Gosei looks at Kenji worryingly as Kenji disappears in a flash of light

* * *

 _ **Armada Ship: Dooku**_

A flash of encompasses Dregon's ship as Kenji appears. "Where are your friends?" Dregon asks coldly, his chair turned away from Kenji.

Kenji looks to Dregon, "We don't need five people to give an answer do we?"

Dregon grips his sword down at his side and turns towards Kenji, "I guess not. So what is your answer?" He asks as he approaches Kenji.

"Power Down!" Kenji yells out as he lets down the only defense he has. Dregon stops advancing towards Kenji. "The others are a little unsure about surrendering, but I have made my decision."

Dregon grips his sword even tighter, "And what is your decision?"

Kenji walks towards where Dregon was sitting, as Dregon continues to keep Kenji in his sight. Kenji grabs a bottle, and pours himself a drink, "I agree to your terms," he pours another cup and throws it to Dregon, who catches it, "I will not defend Earth, and in return, when it is conquered, I live like a King." He raises the cup he just poured in salute to Dregon.

Dregon does not return the gesture, "What I wanted was your whole Team to agree. You alone are worth nothing!"

Kenji lowers the cup, "Well that is not completely true. I am their leader, without me, they are nothing."

Kenji puts the cup down, as he falls onto Dregon's Chair. Dregon raises his sword and points it at Kenji. "Get off of my Chair," he orders, "I guess you are right about one thing, without their leader, it will be a lot easier to conquer this Planet."

"You did a 180 real quickly," Kenji states, as he spins around in Dregon's chair, "I guess this means diplomacy is our of the question eh?"

"Hpmh," Dregon snorts, "Guess so." He swings his blade towards Kenji, who is still seated on the chair.

"Nope, Not today!" Kenji retorts as he presses a button on Dregon's chair, immediately teleporting Dregon away.

He sighs in relief, "Looks like he wasn't lying." Kenji whispers to himself as he thinks back to a few days ago.

After the Legacy Rangers left his restaurant, a stranger came in...

* * *

 ** _Three Days Ago - Bistro La Salle_**

 _"Go ahead and come out!"_ _A hooded figure appears from the shadow._

 _Kenji begins clearing the plates from the table where they just ate, "If you want food, you'll have to come back tomorrow. We are closed."_

 _The figure stares at Kenji, observing him. "My name is Basco ta Jolokia. I am here to help you."_

 _"I've been hearing that a lot lately," Kenji responds, "And yet every single time, I am let down."_

 _Basco scoffs, "When you face Dregon, he will most likely kill you, no matter what your answer is. I am here to help you get rid of him." Basco takes a little device out of his clothes, "This is a Tracer Device, if you place this on Dregon's chair, it will redirect his Teleporter."_

 _Kenji looks at Basco, "So I can't trust Dregon, I can't trust the Power Rangers, but I am to trust you?"_

 _Basco places the device on the table, "I don't care if you believe me or not, the decision is yours to make. If you use this, Dregon will be teleported to me, and you will be safe. The Armada will not bring their full force to Earth, they will be spending their time looking for their Prime Minister. Dregon falls into my hands and Earth is a little safer, everyone wins." He walks towards the door, "Afterwards, leave it connected to the chair, and it will wipe the ships logs. Your Command Center would be safe again."_

 _Kenji picks up the device and looks at it, "If it destroys the ship logs, how would I get back?" Kenji asks._

 _Basco stops halfway out, he grabs another item from his clothes and tosses it to Kenji, "This is a Returner, if used within 15 minutes of your initial Jump. It will send you back to where you came from."_

 _"And Dregon?" Kenji continues, "What will happen to him?"_

 _Basco continues to walk out the door, but responds, "Nothing you need to worry about it."_


	8. Chapter 7: Different Dimensions

_**Command Center(Megaforce)**_

"Can't we follow him!?" Chris yells, as they all pace around the Command Center. "He will need our help, he can't beat Dregon alone."

Tensou shakes his robotic head, "I am trying, tracking the Teleportation Trail is not easy. If he had just lets us do some planning before he jumped in, this would not be a problem."

"So what can we do," Sandy asked impatiently. She like the other Rangers were worried and annoyed. The last thing they remember was eating, before becoming unconscious. They were awaken by Tensou, to find Navi gagged and on the floor. Gosei then filled them in on Kenji going to Dregon alone.

"All we can do is wait," Gosei answered, "We have to trust in Kenji. He must have some sort of plan, to go there alone."

Billy materializes into the Command Center, "I've checked the space around Earth's Orbit. Dregon's ship is not there, he must not be near Earth. He has to have a Multi-Jump teleporter. It will tak..."

A flash of light fills up the room, the Legacy Rangers all summon their Weapons and point in the Direction of the light as a Figure appeared.

"Whoa, we have weapons?" Kenji voice echoes as he appears, "That would have been nice to know before I ran into that."

"Kenji!" Sandy's voice is the first to call out and runs to him, "What happened?!"

Everyone lowers their weapons but Chris. The others notices Chris still raising his weapons at Kenji, "What are you doing?" James asked, confused.

Chris keeps his eyes on Kenji, "I'm just a little curious, how did you escape?" He noticed a few things as soon as Kenji arrived, the most important thing was that Kenji was Unmorphed, which means there was no fight with Dregon. But that can only mean that Kenji agreed to his terms.

Kenji turns to face Chris, understanding his concern, "There was a man, he gave me an escape, and a way to defeat Dregon." Kenji explains to the others what he went through, including his meeting with Basco.

"Basco ta Jolokia," Billy mumurs, "The Heir to the Jolokia Merchant Empire. They aren't with the Armada, but why would they help us?"

Keni shrugs his shoulder, "He did not say. He merely gave me the Device and a Returner, after that he disappeared." He turns to his team, "I was unsure if it was a trap or not; so I didn't let you all go with me. Just in case something went wrong."

Chris finally lowers his weapon, causing the tension in the room to drop. Kenji smiles and walks over to the Legacy Rangers, "Luckily, I also managed to destroyed a majority of Dregon's ship. This should keep the news about us being Rangers from leaking out."

* * *

 _ **Armada Home Planet: Zangyack**_

"Where is he?"Emperor Mavro asks impatiently, to one of the Guards who was survived the destruction of Ship Dooku. Soon after Kenji was returned to the Earth, Prime Minister Dregon was discovered missing. Even though Dregon was not originally with the Armada, he was an important person within the Armada Structure. And he was a strong fighter, there were only a handful of people in the entire universe that could cross swords with Dregon. The destruction of his ship would only be possible if he was dead or captured.

The Guard shakes his head, unsure of how to answer. There were originally 10 of them that survived the explosion. Each one of them was unable to give an answer that satisfied Emperor Mavro, and each time, Mavro destroyed them.

Mavro raises his hands, before the Guard finally spoke, "There was a man." He managed to mutter out, "Dregon hired him, but apparently they had some sort of disagreement. Since the money was never taken."

The guard becomes silent after he finishes. Mavro stands up and walks towards the guard, "What else? Any distinct features of this man. His voice, his height, a scar. Anything?" Mavro calmly asks, which caused the Guard to shutter even more then when Mavro was yelling.

"I don't know, I only heard stories. I was never near enough to see him myself." The guard meekly responds.

Mavro approaches the last guard. And places his hand on the guards shoulder, "Fine, you may leave."

The Guard lifts his head up confused, before lowering it again thanking Mavro has he exits.

Mavro gathers an energy beam onto his hand and shoot it at the unsuspecting Guard, destroying him. "Order the return of the Invading force of the Milky Way Galaxy. Leave only my son Vekar's Garrison. Without the Power Rangers, there should be no problem taking over Earth." He stands up from his Throne and grabs one of his Royal Guard, "Find Dregon, Find whoever was bold enough to take one of my Pawns and destroy them!"

"Y-yes Emperor Mavro!" The Guard Salutes, as he leaves.

As the Guard leaves, a figure appears behind Mavro. "Uncle, how about letting me lead the Invasion instead?" A Blue figure steps out into the light, he bears a resemblance to Vekar, but has a look of maturity to him. Holding a sword in one hand and a bottle of alcohol in the other, "I can easily conquer Earth. And with its Central Position in the Universe, I can easily begin leading invasion onto other Sectors of the Galaxy."

Mavro sits down, calming down a little, "No Atros. I need you to lead the search for Dregon." Mavro throws a scroll to Atros, "Dregon disappeared from his Ship, in the Elysium Sector. Start there, destroy whatever you need to. Kill anyone who stands in your way.

* * *

 _ **Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy - Armada Mothership**_

"My Father wants to do what?!" Vekar yells at the Computer Monitor.

"We are withdrawing all forces," the Imperial Guard responds nonchalantly, "Your father has left the Conquering of Earth to you and your Garrison. That is an Order from Emporer Mavro."

"NO!" Vekar yelled, "I demand to speak to my father about this. We will be returning as well!"

Damaras steps forward in front of the Vekar and bows, "My Prince, don't be so quick to complain. Think about it, if you conquer Earth with just your Garrison. It will show your father that you are much better than your brother Vrak. No one will ever question your authority again."

"I agree," Levira adds on, walking next to Damaras, "Earth no longer has the Power Rangers. We can easily conquer it now. We don't need the whole Armada, just you will be enough."

Vekar stops and calms down for a bit, "You make an excellent point." He paces around, "Fine. Let the rest of them retreat, we will take Earth for the Armada. And then I will take ascend the Throne."

* * *

 _ **A few Days later - Command Center(Megaforce)**_

James pauses his step, "So you are telling me that we need to go through these Time Dimensions, so that we can charge these Keys?" He holds up the Ranger Keys, "Do we have to do this every time?"

Billy shakes his head, "No, just this once. It will charge as long as you stay in that Dimension. You need to do nothing more than stay still, everything else will be done by the Legacy Keys."

"How long would it take to Charge the Keys?" Chris asks. "And how will we get back?"

Billy sighs and shakes his head, "There is no way of knowing, it could be a few hours. Or it can take a couple of days. Unfortunately, all you can do once in that Dimension, is wait. And once the keys are charged, it will send you back here."

"19 Portals for 19 Sets of Ranger Keys," Sandy begins, "Do we have the time? If we leave on these quest, wouldn't we just leave the Earth Defenseless?"

"We can split up," Kenji suggests, "19 Portals, if we split into Groups of three, it would be a lot faster."

The others look at each other and seems to come to an agreement, Kenji looks over the group, "Sandy and James can be a group; Chris, you will take Amelia and I will go alone."

For the past few days, after Kenji's return, at Billy's request, they got themselves familiar with the Ranger Lore. And at the same time, getting to know each other. After Kenji observed his team, he divided the team up according to fighting strength.

Chris was the strongest fighter, especially using swords, while Amelia was a little weaker. She was not use to fighting, so placing her with Chris would balance out their team structure. Sandy was the second strongest, she was quick and efficient, pairing her with James, who was a smart fighter. Though he never had any formal training, he knew how to use the environment to his advantage.

"Sounds like a plan," Chris responds, he walks to a set of Keys, "The Mystic Force Keys, I want to see where these takes us," He turns to Amelia, "Is that okay with you?"

Amelia nods, "That's fine." She and Chris grabs the 5 Ranger Keys. As they grab the Key, a Time Portal opens up and envelops both of them, transporting them to Mystic Force's Time Dimension.

Sandy looks to James, "Any specific place you want to see?"

James looks at all the Ranger Keys lining up the walls. He walks up to a set, "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, my sister use to tell me stories about them whenever I was scared. Maybe I can see them in action."

Sandy shrugs her shoulders and walked towards the Keys, as they grab their Respective Keys, they too disappear in a flash of light.

"Guess it is my turn," Kenji declares as he scans around the room, and walks up to the Time Force Ranger Keys. "Time for...Time Force." He chuckles to himself as he too is teleported away.

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Mighty Morphin - Angel Grove**_

"So this is Angel Grove?" Sandy asked as they walk around. Her father lived here, before moving to England and married her mom. So she has never visited, but her dad has told her stories of Angel Grove. When she finally moved to the US, Angel Grove had been destroyed already.

James walk around excitingly, "Yes, I use to walk through this park all the time." They stop and he points to a Large Park with a Giant Pond in the middle, "When I was younger, I saw the Power Rangers fight here before."

Sandy smiles, and follows James. She has seen him around their Campus back at New Angel Grove. James was a relatively quiet person, but the person that she saw now was different. He was active and happily talking with her.

"So what is so special about this place?" Sandy asked, as she looked around. It was nice and comfy, but compared to New Angel Grove, it was outdated. The buildings looked old and small.

James grins at Sandy, "Its special, because this is where the First Generation of Earth Rangers began." He leads her towards a building near the lake, "This is Angel Grove High School." He stares at her, and giddily explains, "There were rumors that the Rangers were students here."

Sandy flinches, "High School students? As Power Rangers?"

He nods, "So the Rumors say. It was never known if the rumors were true or not."

"My brother went to school here," Sandy begins, "I wonder if he every knew the Power Rangers."

James smiles as he sees that he has finally caught her attention, "It's possible. And since we are here, we might even get a chance to meet them."

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Time Force - Time Force Prison**_

"So, who are you?" a man asks Kenji, who was immediately imprisoned, when he teleported into a Highly Secured Area within SPD.

Outside of the Cell, stood multiple Guards, staring at Kenji with blasters pointed at him.

"You manage to Teleport into a Contained Area," the man continues to ask, "Not even our best Scientists can manage something like that." The man continues calmly, obviously trying to show their Sincerity.

Kenji stays silent as he sits in the Interrogation Room. He hadn't expected to be captured immediately after arriving. He was still disoriented, but from his captors, he learned a few things. The year was 2987, Time Force has began its experiment with Time Travel, but was still in the Early Phase. So anyone with Technology that exceeds Time Force's own, was a large asset.

The man sighs, "We aren't your enemies, we just want to use your Technology to help the society."

Kenji chuckles, "It's funny how many times I hear something like that. And everytime I hear it, I always have weapons pointed at me."

The man smiles, taking no offense to Kenji's words, as he sits across from Kenji, "So you can talk," he places his gun down on the table, "Tell me then, how did you manage to get in?"

Kenji slumps back into his chair, "I was teleported here, even I don't really know how I got here."

The man stares suspiciously back at Kenji, "Who teleported you then? You should know that at the very least."

Kenji shakes his head, not responding directly. The man looks to a mirror in the room, where on the other side stood Three Other Figures, Two Man and a Giant Gold and Black Robot.

"His vitals shows that he is not lying." The Robot Responds to the other Figures, "He really doesn't know how he got here."

The Two man on the other side of the mirror looks towards Kenji, "So who is he then. Search your Database Frax, if he is human he must exist somewhere."

"Scanning," Frax responds, as he runs a scan through Time Force system. A moment later, "No matching DNA Sequence found in Time Forces Database. Either he doesn't exist, or he has no more family."

"There is one other Explanation," The man who was interrogating Kenji responded, as he walks into the room. "He is a Time Traveler. Based on his clothes and the fact that he doesn't register in our system, despite being a Full Human, it would only make sense that he is not from our Timeline."

"That doesn't make any sense though," the Younger of the other two man spoke, "His clothes appears to be from the Expansive Era, that would be almost 1000 years ago. How could he have technology of that Calibur?"

Frax checks his database again, "Lieutenant Logan is Correct," Frax explains, "The young mans clothing is from the year 2018."

"I guess it won't matter who he is then, he has the ability to Time Travel," The Interrogator mumbles, "Frax, take him to your lab with you. Do what you need to, but discover his secrets!"

"Yes Captain Ryuya," Frax salutes. Frax and Logan approaches the room that Kenji was being held in, "Stand up Prisoner." Frax Orders.

Kenji glares at Frax, but stands up. He didn't really care about where they were taking him. According to Billy, once the keys were charged it would send him back to his world. So messing around here wasn't a big concern of his.

Logan approaches Kenji as he stands up, "Follow us." He grabs Kenji and pushes him forward, as Frax leads the way out.

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Mighty Morphin - Angel Grove Youth Center**_

"There is Angel Grove Youth Center," James happily described, as he runs towards a building, "Come on, I never got to visit this place as a child." He leads them into a building crowded with people.

"What is going on here?!" Sandy asks as they enter the the Youth Center. There were so many things going on at once she was unsure. There were a group of students practicing Martial Arts in one corner, there was a lady in pink doing gymnastics in the center, and there was a juice bar near the entrance.

James grins, but doesn't respond, he looks to the person who is doing Gymnastics in the Center. She flips off and lands cleanly. "That was amazing Kimberly," A lady in yellow approaches her and speaks.

Sandy sees James daze state, "Hey, what kind of place is this? she asks again, snapping him out of his trance.

"This," James points to the Juice Bar excitedly, "Is Ernie's Juice Bar. It is the best place in all of Angel Grove. It can make even the most nastiest of veggies, into an amazing drink." He walks up to the bar, "Hey Ernie!"

A large man in a Hawaiian shirt walks over, "What can I get you kids today?" He asks, and looks over Sandy and James clothing. They were out of place compared to everyone else.

James sits down at a table, "I'll get a Spinach Juice." He turns to Sandy, "Do you want anything?" Sandy shakes her head and takes a seat next to James facing towards the door, and pulls out the Ranger Keys.

"Alright, one Spinach Juice coming right out." Ernie replies.

"The keys aren't doing anything." Sandy brings up, as she stares down at the Yellow Key, "Isn't it suppose to be charging."

James brings out the remaining Mighty Morphing Keys and stares at it, "Maybe it already is, but we just can't tell."

Sandy stands up and walks towards the door, "Maybe we have to be outside for it to work?"

"Wait!" James protests as he follows Sandy out.

A group of teenagers takes a seat at their table, "I don't know if I got what it takes," A figure in blue questions.

"It's all a state of mind Billy, you don't need to be strong for martial arts." A girl in yellow responds to him

The guy next to her also adds, "Yeah man," he points to his head, "It's all up here!"

Ernie walks by them, "Hey Guys! Who ordered the Spinach Juice?"

James turns around and was about to claim it, when the ground began shaking.

"Oh no!" Ernie yells out, "It's an Earthquake, Everybody stay calm." He turns around and the drinks fall off the tray onto another teenager. Without sparing him a look Ernie walks towards the counter, "Sorry Bulk," he utters quickly.

Everyone gets up in a panic and begins rushing out of the Youth Center. Pushing James and Sandy further out

"No," James yells as he tries to rush back into the Youth Center.

Sandy holds him back, "What are you doing?!"

James turned to her, "My sister, I saw her in there. She may still be in there!"

"Your sister?" Sandy asked, "Where?"

James didn't answer as he runs in pushing the people out of his way.

"James," Sandy yells as she follows him in, as the building continues to shake from the Earthquake. As they near the entrance to the Juice bar, where they were near, James and Sandy were embraced by a flash of light, as they disappear. Leaving the Youth Center Empty

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Mystic Force - Briarwood Forest**_

"I think we are lost," Amelia voices her opinion, as she looks around herself. The Portal teleported them to a giant forest, and there seem to be know way out. The forest looked normal, but there seemed to be no way out.

Chris looks around at the trees, "We may be stuck in a loop," he reaches out to a tree, which he had put a cut through earlier, "We've walked pass this same tree a few times already."

Amelia runs up to him, alarmed, "What if we are trapped here forever!?"

Chris turns to her and places his hand on top of her head, "Don't worry, we just need to wait for the Keys to charge, it doesn't matter if we are trapped for a bit." He takes out the Legacy Sabers, and marks another tree in front of them. "Come on, lets see if there is anyone else around."

Amelia takes a quick look around and her eyes fall upon a random tree, the feeling the tree gave her was strange. "Wait up," she calls after Chris as she ignores the feeling and runs after him.

After they leave the area in front of the tree shimmers, as a figure becomes visible, "Interesting," A female voice sounds out, as a young lady in a white robe appeared, "She was able to sense me, even though I was cloaked with magic."

A figure also comes into existence next to her, "Do you think they are part of Morticon's Army?" A mans voice asks.

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. She had a pure feeling to her, reminds me of Niella's Pure Magic. It's impossible for someone like that to be with Morticon."

The man smiles at her, "If you say so Udonna," he pulls her into an embrace, "Shall we let them go then?"

Udonna pulls out of Leanbow's arm and pushes him away playingly, "Not yet," she responds, as she stares in the direction Chris and Amelia went in, "I want to see if my hunch is correct, maybe she is sensitive enough to sense the exit for them." She turns to her husband, "And don't tell me that the young man doesn't interest you."

Leanbow follows his wifes gaze, "He seems strong, he would be a good ally in the fight against the Forces of Darkness." He turns away, "But I already have Daggeron as my apprentice, I owe him my full concentration." Leanbow waves his hands as he walked forward; the forest in front of them fades away, revealing a whole new scenery.

A tree stump is revealed, with an entrance carved out of wood, in the shape of a dragon head. It opens up and an entrance is revealed, "Let us go," he smiles to Udonna and holds out his hand, "Our son must miss us."

Udonna takes his hand and follows Leanbow in.

* * *

"I told you, it is a village!" Amelia exclaims, as she leads Chris forward.

Chris looks towards the huts and houses in front of them, "Wait!" Chris yells to Amelia, causing her to halt her steps. Chris walks up to her and summons his Legacy Blade, "Something's wrong," he walks ahead of Amelia, who has now summoned her weapon as well.

"It's the middle of the day," Chris explains, "But there is no one around. There's a fire smoldering," He points to a firepit, that looks like it was recently put out, "Meaning someone was here recently, but had to leave abruptly."

They walk to the middle of the village, "So, where is everyone?" Amelia asks, looking to Chris for an answer.

Chris shakes his head, "No clue. But from the state of things, they may have been running away from someone."

"They are running away from The Master and his Army." A voice sounded up behind them. A sword suddenly appears at Chris' neck, "So that leaves the question. Who are you, and why haven't you ran away?"

Chris freezes. He has been trained and is confident of his ability. This was the first time he had been caught off-guard. He recovers immediately and swings his sword up, knocking the opponent's blade away and rolls forward.

"Chris!" Amelia shouts in concern as she runs up to him. "Are you okay?"

Chris nods and brandishes his weapon at the opponent, who now had four other people gathered behind him, "Who are you?!"

The man in front, dressed in a white and blue squire outfit, "I am Daggeron, and these are my companions. We protect the Forest and Earth from the Forces of Darkness."


	9. Chapter 8: Different Dimension Part II

_**Time Dimension Mystic Force - Briarwood Forest**_

"They're the good guys. Like us," Amelia pleads with Chris, seeing that he hasn't lowered his blade after Daggeron explained.

Daggeron continues to observe the two Intruders. Before the only female companion of his spoke up, "They don't look like the Forces of Evil."

The Man next to her, wearing a light blue cloak responded, "Don't be so easy to trust them Gwen, They could be in disguise."

Gwen sticks her tongue at him and approaches Amelia, "Don't mind the boys and their sticks. I am Gwen, a Mystic Wizard. Who are you?"

Amelia smiles gently and nods, "My name is Amelia," She point to Chris, "This is my Friend Chris. We are not sure how we got here."

"It is easy to get lost in Briarwood," Daggeron speaks up as he sheathes his sword, "You must be from the Human World. Come with us, we can show you..."

A darkness encompasses the village as a group of monsters appear.

"Hidiacs!" The Wizard in Green yells, before turning to Chris and Amelia. "It's a Trap!"

"Enough," Daggeron command, "Fight the Hidiacs off first." He draws his blade and charges the first one he sees. As the others join him, attacking their own target.

Amelia inches closer to Chris, "What do we do?" This was the first time she has been in a situation like this. She was never one to get into a fight.

Chris summons his Legacy Pistol, and hands it to Amelia, "We Fight. There is too many of these creatures. They won't be able to handle them." He steps forward and slashes a Hidiac that rushed them, destroying it. "Stay close by, I won't let anything happen to you."

Chris picks out a few Hidiacs who are eyeing the others from the side, and begins attacking them. With Amelia providing support from the back with her Gun.

"Well, looks like I was right," Gwen declares proudly, as she kicks a Hidiac away. "They weren't Evil. Guess you were wrong again Callum." She smirks as she stares at the Wizard in Blue.

"Can you guys wait until we are finish before arguing," The Yellow Robed Wizard complains, as he shoots his Crossbow at a group of monsters "Me and Maximus can't stand listening to you two bicker all day."

A Red Flash of light soars across the sky, as the two sides continues to Battle.

"Leanbow's Signal," Daggeron yells out, "Something's Wrong!"

Chris attacks a Hidiacs, and looks towards Amelia, "What was that?"

Maximus, the Green Wizard arrives next to Daggeron's side, "Gwen, Callum, Hito, come!" Maximus holds his wand close, almost as if communicating with it.

"It's Morticon," Daggeron morbidly declares to his Team, "They have began the assault on the Portal to the Human World."

The others gather at Daggeron's side, "What about them?" Hito asks as he points a Chris and Amelia, who was fending off the other Hidiacs.

Chris slices into another one, as he turns to the Wizards, grinning "Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. Go!"

Amelia stares at Chris, Confused at his decision. They were outnumbered, if the others left, there would be no way for them to beat all the creatures by themselves.

Maximus, the Green Wizard summons vines to attack a group of Hidiacs headed towards them, "I am sorry that we cannot stay to help, a battle for the World is going to occur soon" He points his Wand into the sky, as he disappears in a flash of light. The others stare at the Two Rangers, before holding their Wands up, and disappearing as well, leaving only Daggeron remaining.

"I will leave you two with some help." Daggeron begins as he shoots out a beam of light, that creates a trail, "Follow the Light, and it will return you two to the Human World." He then turns around, but utters one more sentence before leaving, "In this Forest, Magic Reigns Supreme. If you ever find yourself in a dire situation, Believe in the Magic, and it will protect you."

"Now what?!" Amelia yells at Chris, as she runs up to him. "How are we going to fight all these things off."

Chris smiles as he takes out his Morpher, "Without them here, we can Morph." He flips his Blue Legacy Key. Amelia takes out her own Morpher and Key as she realize why Chris let them leave.

"LEGACY CHANGE!"

A mirage of light embraces both Chris and Amelia as the Morphing Grid embraces both of them.

"Legacy Blue!"

"Legacy Pink!"

The light disappears, as Two Figures are left standing there, with an explosion appearing behind them wiping out a group of Hidiacs.

Amelia flinches, "What was that?!" She yelps as she looks behind her, where the explosion came from.

"Who knows, but this should even the odds out," Chris declares, wiping his hands on his blades, admiring his Ranger Form.

Amelia grasp her hands, readying herself.

"Summon you weapons!" Chris orders, as the Hidiacs begin to surround them.

Amelia holds out her hands as the Legacy Saber appears.

"Kreeeeee" The Hidiacs shriek as they charge the Two Rangers

"Hyahh," Chris yells slashing one of the charging ones, immediately destroying it. "What the?" He stares at his blade, "What is this strength, this power is amazing!"

Amelia stares at Chris, as she strikes one of the Hidiacs near her destroying it as well. "Wow! We can do this!" She rushes forward swinging her Blade as well, destroying a couple more Hidiacs.

James takes out the Blue Megaforce Key, "Billy said that we can use these to transform into other Rangers."

"The Megaforce Rangers!" Amelia responds, Grabbing the Pink Key.

"Legacy Change!"

"Go Go Megaforce!"

"Phoenix Shot!" Amelia yells as the Megaforce Weapon appeared in her hands.

"Shark Bowgun!" Chris similarly announces, as his weapon materializes.

Two shots fire out from their respective weapons, wiping a group of Hidiacs out. "You go high, I'll go low!" Chris orders, rushing the enemies, firing his Weapon. Amelia jumps up, and with the Power of Air floats as she fires upon the creatures on the ground.

After wiping out the group in front of them they transformed back into their Legacy Form. "How about the Legacy Wave?" Amelia suggests, staring at the last group of Hidiacs, who are now a little hesitant to charge forward.

Chris nods in agreement, taking out his Blue Legacy Key. They press the Front of their Respective Blades, and a Key Slot pops out from the hilt of the Blade. As they insert their Keys into the Slot, an energy Wave encompasses the Legacy Sabers.

As the energy continues to build up, Chris and Amelia brings their swords up, "LEGACY WAVE!"

A large Saber beam flies from their Swords wiping out the Rest of the Hidiacs.

Amelia sighs as she falls to the ground, "We won." She lets out as the Ranger Form dissipiates.

"Power Down!" Chris commands, as he Demorphs as well.

"Where is Daggeron's light path? We can follow it out!" Amelia asks, as she looks around.

Chris shakes his head, looking in the direction that the Lightbeam of the other Rangers went. "They may need out help." He turns to Amelia, "What do you think?"

Amelia gets up and goes to Chris' side, "Why not. The keys haven't charged yet, we can go help!"

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Time Force - Time Force Headquarters - Frax Lab**_

"So do I get a phone call?" Kenji sarcastically asks the Golden Robot.

After they moved him from the interrogation, Frax took him to his lab. Frax didn't do anything to him, but kept him tied up to a chair, bounded by a Metal Band around his body. Ever since they entered the room, Frax hadn't said one thing to Kenji, but instead went about doing his work.

Kenji notices a metallic box on one of the desks, "So what is that?" Kenji probes further, hoping to get any information from Frax. But Frax remains quiet as he continues his work, continuing to ignore Kenji. He hadn't expected the Keys to take this long to charge, he had originally expected it to finish by now. But hours later, and he was still in the Time Force Dimension.

Frax turns towards Kenji, holding a metal headband.

"So," Kenji nervously asked, "What is that?"

Frax lets out a creepy chuckle, "You can think of this, as your _Phone Call_ " He approaches Kenji and prepares to put on the headband.

"No, wait." Kenji argues, "Let's talk about this!"

"Frax," A voice sounds out as a few individuals storm in, "The Quantasauras Rex is going out of control again. We need the Quantum Controller, we need to get him settled in before the Testing Phase."

Frax turns to the intruders, obviously annoyed. But obediently grabs the Metallic Box from the desk, "Let's go!" He growls, as he follows the Time Force officers out.

Kenji sighs in relief, "Looks like I can't wait on the Keys to take me back, I'll have to escape myself."

* * *

The Group of Time Force Officers and Frax approaches the Berserk Q-Rex.

"Q-Rex, Halt your Rampage!" Frax orders as he holds up the Quantum Controller in front of the Zord. "Heed my command, and Stop!"

A giant Metallic T-Rex comes to a stop in front of Frax, meters away from attacking him. Before becoming docile and obedient.

"Return to the Carrier!" Frax orders, holding the Quantum Controller closer to the Zord.

The Zord, almost as if afraid of the box, obediently begins walking towards the Time Force Hanger. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief; the Quantasauras Rex was always going crazy, and only Frax had the capability to deal with it.

"If you would let us use that box, we wouldn't have to bother you so often," Captain Ryuya declares as he walks up to Frax.

Frax puts the box away, "It can currently only be used by Robots remotely," He responded, "As soon as I can program it to use be controlled by Humans, I will definitely let you know Captain." Frax salutes and begins to walk away.

"You have 2 Days," Captain Ryuya yells out without turning to face Frax, "The Time Portal will be Tested then, be sure that everything is ready by then, or else."

Frax halts his step, "As you command." He growls out, before continuing on his way.

Ryuya scoffs and walks away, with his convoy in tow, "Make sure you monitor Frax's movement Lieutenant Logan ," He orders, "With the Final Phase of our Time Travel being tested, we can't let anything go wrong."

"Yes sir!" Logan salutes, before turning away to follow Frax. Not noticing a young Cadet walking out of a small passageway, and follows behind him. The cadet follows Logan until it nears the Hangar that Frax went towards.

As they enter the Hangar, the Cadet broke off from Logan's shadow and enters into a door. The cadet enters the room and takes off his helmet, revealing himself to be Kenji.

When Frax left Kenji alone, he couldn't break out of the metal bands, and his hands were too far apart to Morph. So he took a chance; Kenji was still able to summon his Weapons, even though his body was bound, his hands were still free. Timing it and eyeing the distance from his hand to the metal bands. And summoned his sword, managing to break the bonds.

"Well then," Kenji murmured to himself, holding onto his left chest, "That was pretty easy."

"Was it now?" A female voice sounds from behind him, "Hands up Cadet." A blade is pressed against Kenji's neck.

Kenji raises his hands, and begins to turn around.

"Hold it!" The voice commands, "I didn't say to turn around!" The blade presses even closer.

Kenji stops his movement, "I'm sorry, I must've gone to the wrong door."

"Hmph," The figure scoffs, "How do you accidentally walk into..."

Kenji ducks, then turn around and fends the blade away, bringing his hand to the opponents neck. His hand stops inches away as he notices that the attacker was a female, who was half-dressed. He looked around, and finally noticed where he had walked into. Around was a changing room, restricted for Individual Officers.

The female immediately takes the opportunity to counter attack. She brings the blade back and lunges it towards Kenji, grabbing a towel along the way to cover her up.

Kenji brings his hands up, and grabs the ladies wrist, wrestling the blade out of her hand. Grasping it in his own hands, and holding it against her neck, reversing the situation. His eyes staying above her neckline, obviously embarrassed by the situation.

The girl notices and grins, "Quite bold of you Cadet," she begins, "So, now what? Are you going to attack me?" She moves towards her clothes, noticing the Kenji wasn't doing anything other than holding the blade distantly from her. She motions to her clothes, "Have you seen enough? Is it okay for me to get dress atleast?" She asks coyly.

Kenji winces at the request, and lowers his blade, turning around. "Do what you want, I'm leaving." He walks towards the door, but its locked this time. He turns around to face her, and sees her, slowly putting on her weapon, but now having a Blaster Pointed at Kenji's Direction.

"You think that you can sneak a peak at an Officer," She begins, "And then hold her weapon against her, and then just walk out without any repercussion?" She studies Kenji's face, "I don't recognize you. Only Approved Cadets are even allowed around the Hanger, so tell me, "Who are you?"

Before Kenji can respond, she moves to the side towards the door, motioning with her weapon for Kenji to step away from the door.

"I can explain." Kenji begins, "I am new to the Academy, and wandered here on accident." His breath begins to get heavier as he speaks. "I didn't mean to peek on you."

"There is only My Room in this Hangar," She responds, not taking her eye off him, "Even if you were new to Time Force, you would never be allowed to come this far."

Kenji hesitates to respond. The lady notices, "So then, w..."

"Miss Ryuya, are you in there?" A voice echoes from behind the door.

Miss Ryuya's eyes widen, "Go over there." She motions for Kenji to hide behind her curtains. Kenji eyes her suspiciously, be obediently goes behind the curtains.

She opens the door to see Lieutenant Logan standing at her door. "What do you want?" She asked quickly.

Logan stands there sheepishly, unsure of how to respond. "Your brother assigned me to watch this area, So I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, you may leave." She begins to close the door, Logan reaches his hands out but it closes before he could say anything more.

She turns to where Kenji hid, "You can come out now." She demands.

Kenji doesn't respond, nor does he move.

"What trickery are you playing at now," She muttered to herself, while slowly approaching the curtains Kenji hid behind, weapons drawn. "Come on out!" She orders as she pulls the curtain away.

"What?!" She yelps alarmingly. Kenji was lying on the ground, panting, and bleeding from his chest. "Are you okay!" she asks concerningly, all pretense of anger dropping.

Kenji pants short breathe, "I'm sorry." He lets out momentarily.

"Wait!" he hears her yell, before blacking out

* * *

 _ **Command Center(M**_ _ **egaforce)**_

"Can't we go back?" James begs Gosei, as he and Sandy are back at the Command Center.

Gosei stares at James confusingly, "No, Once the Keys are charged the Portal to that Dimension will close. There is no, Going back."

Sandy ignores James' plea, "Why would we go back? We have already got one down, now we can choose a different Key."

"But I want to meet the Original Rangers!" James complained. He knew his sister made it out safely, because in his timeline she was alive. What he was more bummed out about, was the fact that he didn't see the Power Rangers in action.

Vayne shakes his head, "You will see them here, plus you've already met my dad. And he was the Original Blue Ranger."

James' head continues to stay lowered, "I wanted to see them fight."

Sandy comes behind James, "It's Okay, now we can go see a different Dimension." She turns to Gosei, "Has any of the others returned?"

"No," Vayne answers in Gosei's place, "You two are the first."

James stares at Sandy, "Okay!" He gets up happily, "Let's go to..." He stares at the walls, before stopping at the Space Ranger Keys. "Let's go visit Space."

Sandy shakes her head, "No, You got to choose the first one," She looks and her eyes fall on the Ninja Storm Keys. "I think we should go to Ninja Storm's Dimension."

"We didn't get to stay that long in my choice!"

"Doesn't matter! We are going with my Keys this time!"

"Space!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Why don't you guys just split up?" Navi chirped, before getting his mouth covered up by Vayne

Sandy's eyes light up, "We can split up!" She turns to James, "It wasn't Dangerous at all. We basically just wandered around."

"Yeah," James agrees, "You can go to Ninja Storm. And I'll go take a space adventure!" They high five each other as they walk towards their respective choice.

"Wait," Vayne speaks up, "I don't think that is a good idea. Maybe you should stick together!"

Sandy walks up to the Ninja Storm Keys, "Don't worry, Whats the worse that can happen." She Grabs all 5 Keys, as she jumps into the portal; with a sighing Vayne looking on.

"I agree," James speaks up from across the room, as he grabs the Space Ranger Keys, "It will be alright, we are just looking around."

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Space - Earth**_

"What is going on here!" James immediately panics as he adjust to his surrounding. He was teleported into a giant city. It was the middle of the night, Buildings everywhere were destroyed, there were fires burning nearby. There were refugees everywhere, and Quantrons were patrolling the streets.

"Are you okay?" A tall big man and a skinny lanky man comes up to James. "You look lost."

James stares up at the two man, "What happened? Where are we?"

The Skinny man turns to his friend, "Look at this Bulk, he must've hit his head pretty hard to forget."

The man called Bulk turns back to James, "I am Bulk, this is Skull. Come with us, we need to hide first before Astronema's minions find us. We can explain later."

* * *

 _ **Time Dimension Mystic Force - Briarwood Forest**_

"Go," Chris orders a villager as he fights off more Hidiacs that they ran into.

After Chris and Amelia continued deeper into the forest, they ran into more and more monsters. It got to a point where they just stayed morph. They finally got to another Village, but this one still had Villagers.

"Go towards the South," Amelia gently instructed, "We came from that way, it should be cleared."

Chris flies forward into a group of Hidiacs, keeping their Attention away from the others. "Amelia, get the villagers out of here!"

"What do we have here?" A deep voice echoes around them, "Attacking my Hidiacs? Are you asking for death!?" A creature rises up from the shadow; he had a Black body, with blades protruding from his body.

"You look different from these things," Chris taunted as he slices another Hidiac, before turning to the newcomer.

The Black creature observes Chris, "You don't look like Wizards."

Amelia shoots a creature and appears next to Chris, "Eww, What is that thing?" She points her gun towards the Creature.

Chris stares at the new arrival, "Don't know," he lifts his Blade, "Are you a good guy?!" Chris asks bluntly. Since he has joined SPD he has seen his fair share of Aliens and other life. He knows not to judge someone based on their looks.

The monster chuckles creepily, "I am Advoir the Fencer," He motions to the Hidiacs, "Kill them."

"Guess not," Chris shrugs his shoulder at Amelia, "Go!"

Chris jumps and slashes two Hidiacs, destroying them, before turning to Advoir, who had now spurted Swords out of the back of his hands. "Becareful Amelia," He warns her; he was going to be facing against Advoir, leaving her to face the Hidiacs alone.

'I got it!" Amelia reassures him, "Don't worry." She fires her weapon at a Hidiac, before bringing out her Megaforce Key.

"Legacy Change! Go Go Megaforce!"

"Megaforce Pink!"

Amelia flies up and fires on the Hidiacs below her, flying in the direction of the escaping Villagers.

"Interesting," Advoir responded, observing Chris "You would have stood a chance if the two of you came together. But now, you will die without a chance."

Chris puts his Legacy Pistol away, and kept only his Blade, "I am more than enough." He rushes towards Advoir, swinging his blade down.

Advoir raises his two blades to block the attack, before slicing forward forcing Chris to retreat. The two circle each other again, looking for their opponents next move.

"Hah!" Advoir is the first to make a move, jumping up at slicing down with his Left Blade. Chris raises his own weapon to defend against the Attack; as Chris' blade was trapped against one of Advoir's own attack, Advoir pulls his Right Arm back, and stabs forwards with the blade. Right before the blade hits Chris, Chris lowers his own weapon a little, blocking Advoir's attack with his Cross-Guard.

"What," Advoir exclaims in surprise, as Chris' blade starts pushing against his weapons. Not only was he using two blades against Chris' one; he also had the strength of his leap. But he was still being forced back.

Chris takes a step forward, forcing Advoir to take one back. Before lowering his the hilt of his blade down, forcing Advoir's right Blade to stab at an empty space to Chris' side. As Advoir's blade strikes emptiness, he loses his balance, and falls forward. Chris uses this chance to force Advoir to fall all the way down, and then slashes his back, dealing the first blow.

"Ahhhh" Advoir's shriek shakes the forest. He regains his composure and stares hatefully at Chris. "How Dare you!"

"BOOM!"

A large explosion sounds out from where Amelia had ran towards.

Chris stares in that direction, concerned. "Sorry, but play time is over." Chris points his blade towards the ground, before drawing an Arc around him, and bringing it back up in front of him.

"What are you doing!" Advoir exclaims. He readies his blade, waiting for the attack.

"Find out in your afterlife," Chris utters lightly, "HYAH!" He slashes forward twice, a blade beam in the shape of an X flies forwards and hits Advoir.

"Ugh," Advoir struggles to hold against the Blade Beam. "No!" He yells as the Beam breaks his defense and hits him, annihilating him on the Spot.

Chris brings his blade up, and wipes his hand across it. "Not strong enough." He turns and begins running in Amelia's direction.

* * *

"What was that?!" Amelia asks herself as she lay sitting against a tree, exhausted.

After she had followed the Villagers to protect them, there was one straggler, an elderly lady, who was surrounded by Hidiacs. Amelia landed besides her, stretching her hand out in defense.

The Hidiacs stare at Amelia, as she jumped down. They looked at her confused, they weren't use to preys presenting themselves.

"Phoenix Shot!" Amelia yells out as she summons the Weapon, shooting the Hidiacs in front of her. Once those were taken out, Amelia grabs the straggler and carries her, running away.

"Kyaaaa," the Hidiacs yell as they chase the two humans.

"It's okay, leave me." The old lady pleaded to Amelia, "I will only hold you back."

Amelia continues to hold her and run, "No, we will escape together."

Due to carrying the Lady, Amelia's speed was greatly decreased, and before long the Hidiacs once again had them surrounded. Amelia places the Lady back on her feet, "Stay behind me." Amelia transform back to her Legacy form, from the Megaforce Form.

Amelia pulls her weapons out and fires a shot at the closest Hidiac, before rushing forward, slashing at another. Slash after slash, Hidiacs after Hidiacs, Amelia continued to attack the endless wave, and at the same time tried to protect the lady.

"No," Amelia hears a cry behind her.

Amelia turns around and sees the lady being grabbed. "Wait!" She yells as she attempts to get to the lady. But Hidiacs continued to pour in, blocking her way. "Get out of my way!" Amelia forces, as she continues to blast her way forward. One slash, One Hidiacs, One Shot, Another one falls.

Amelia finally reaches the Hidiac that grabbed the Lady, "Hyah!" Amelia yells, slicing into him, before approaching the lady again, getting ready to carry her.

"No!" The elderly forces out, noticing that they were continuing to get surrounded. It looked like all the Hidiacs that attacked the Village had chased them two. "If you bring me along, you won't escape. Go young Witch."

Amelia shakes her head, turning around and putting herself in front of the Lady, "I won't leave without you."

"In this forest, Magic Reigns Supreme." Daggeron's word suddenly echoes in her head, "If you ever find yourself in a dire situation, Believe in the Magic, and it will protect you.

Amelia's eye light up, and she begins to understand, "I...I Believe in Magic!" She yells out holding her hands in front of her. A light of Silver begins flying around her.

"Holy Magic." The old lady whispers, as she sees the light that embraced Amelia.

"BOOM!" The light shoots out from Amelia and causes a huge explosion where the Hidiacs stood. As the lights begin to dissipate, Amelia feels her whole body get weak as she falls back, and sits against a tree.

"What was that?"


	10. Chapter 9: Quantum Origins Part I

_**Time Dimension Time Force - Time Force Headquarters**_

"NO!" A voice echoes outside the room, waking Kenji from his slumber. "You can choose anyone else, but not her!"

Kenji vision begins returning as he struggles to sit up. His eyes focus on where he laid; he was in a bed, bandages wrapped around his chest, wrapped around the wound he gave himself. As his memory begins to come together, the room starts looking more and more familiar.

"There is no one else more compatible," Frax's voice replies from outside the room, "Miss Ryuya is the most suitable candidate for the Quantum Morpher. If we choose anyone else, the chances of success is less that 10 Percent!"

"Miss Ryuya," Kenji mumbled to himself as everything came together. He was in the Timeforce Dimension, and he was in the room of Miss Ryuya, after he fainted from his wounds. "How long have I been out." Kenji asked himself, looking for his clothes, while keeping an ear out on the commotion outside.

"She has 70% compatibility with the Quantasauras Rex. Not even you can claim the same Captain Ryuya." Frax's voice sounds out again, "If you want me to guarantee success in Time for the Time Portal Test, she will be the best choice."

Silence finally comes from outside the room. Kenji stops his movement, not wanting to draw attention into the room. A female voice finally broke through the silence, "I am willing to become the Test Subject for the Quantum Morpher."

"No!" Captain Ryuya's voice responded. "I will not..."

"It's my choice to make," Her voice cut him off. "This Experiment is too important, If I can make this work, I will risk it."

Silence once again surrounds the room.

Kenji continues to tiptoe around the room, looking for his clothes.

"That settles it then," Frax is the first to speak, "I am making final preparations to the Morpher. Please all gather in the Chrono Chamber at 1400 Hour." A metal clank sounds out, as Frax walks away, leaving everyone else.

"Captain, we can't let Miss Ryuya take this risk." Lieutenant Logan vehemently argues, "I'll do it! My Compatibility can't be that much different!"

Captain Ryuya sighs, "Return to your post. Gather all Officers and meet in the Chrono Chamber at the appointed time."

"Captain!" Logan yells back, declaring his position.

"GO!" The Captain scolded immediately, not letting Logan finish.

Everyone gathered went quiet, before dispersing.

Kenji notices the gathering ending and heads back to his bed, and pretends he was still asleep.

The Door to the room slides open as two figures walk in. Captain Ryuya takes off his Cap and lays it on a table, remaining standing.

Kenji stayed as still as possible, since there was only a thin wall separating the two sides of the room. Any small noise or movement would make people aware of him.

"I'm sorry Mai." Captain Ryuya gently spoke, as he stared at the lady across from him. No other words, just a simple apology. "I have failed as your brother, needing you to take the biggest risk."

Mai looks to her older brother, and smiles, "Why apologize, This is my chance to prove myself." She stares at a locket in her hand, "I was always in your shadow. No matter what my accomplishments, yours was always better. This is the opportunity to show I am worthy of the Ryuya name!"

The Captain sighs, "You don't have to prove anything. You are an excellent Officer, you don't need to take this risk to prove a point!"

Mai shakes her head, "I am not doing this to just prove a point. I am doing this, because I have the highest chance of success. I don't want anyone else risking their life, if I know I could make a difference." She gets up and looks at her brother, "I will meet you at the Chrono Chamber. Please let me get ready."

Captain Ryuya opens his mouth to speak, but the look in his sisters face showed him that her decision was made. "Why must you be so stubborn," he replied lightly, grabbing his Cap and heading towards the door.

Mai smiles as he walks out, "Have a good day Sir!" She salutes him as the door closes.

She turns to the direction where Kenji laid, and sighed in relief. She was afraid her brother might spot him.

She walks over to her bed; where Kenji laid. She originally had no plans of sheltering him, but after he fainted she had no way of getting him out. And due to the fear of the Punishment that would occur to him, she didn't turn him in, but instead Nursed him.

She sits on the edge of the desk as she checks on the bandages that she had wrapped; she notices that the wraps had blood coming seeping through. "What happened?" She spoke to herself as she touches the blood. "Looks like his wound may have reopened." She takes her Uniform Jacket off, and rolls up the sleeves of her shirt, and begins unwrapping the Bandages. Afraid of what may have caused the wound to reopen, Mai was a little too quick and her hands pressed against the wound.

"Oww!" Kenji let out a small yelp and rises up, revealing the fact that he was awake the whole time.

Mai's eyes widen as she backs up, shakened by his sudden rise. As she steps back the bandages, still in her hands, unravel around Kenji's chest, revealing the opened wound.

Kenji stares at her, and then back at his wound, awed at the fact that the wound was so large. He had not expected his sword to cut so deep.

Mai notices the open wound and snaps back to reality, "Lay back down!" She ordered as she grabs a brand new Roll of Bandages, and a stitching kit. Forcing Kenji back onto the bed.

* * *

"How long was I out?" Kenji asked, as he laid down, allowing Mai to stitch his wound up. He was no longer afraid of her trying anything, as she showed that she was genuinely concerned.

Mai completes the stitch and grabs the Bandages, before answering. "About a Day." She places one end of the bandage, starting near Kenji's heart, and begins wrapping him, "I hid you here for a Day, because I didn't want you getting into Trouble. So now then, you owe me the Truth." She completes the wrap and stands up, backing away, "So, who are you really?"

Kenji sits up and leans against the wall that was adjacent to the Bed, "Thank you, for helping and sheltering me." He grabbed an black Time Force Shirt that Mai had brought for him, "As for who I am, it's a little complicated and will sound unbelievable."

Mai falls back on a chair, staring at him, "Just tell me, I can decide how unbelievable it is."

Kenji smiles lightly and explains, "My name is Kenji Kwan. I am from the Past, I may have been sent to the future by accident." He didn't want to reveal everything to her, she may have saved his life, but he couldn't reveal the fact that he was a Power Ranger so easily. "I was told that I will be sent to my Timeline again after sometime. But it appears that it may be a little longer than I had anticipated."

"Time Travel from the past?" Mai responded, "You are right, that does sound unbelievable. We are still struggling to Travel back in time, and you are telling me the Past has discovered how to go Forward in time?"

Kenji flinches, he hadn't expected her to be so direct with her response, "Well," he begins, "That's a little complicated, I was sent here against my will, so I don't exactly know how Time Travel was achieved."

Mai sighs, a little bummed out at the fact that Kenji didn't know anything about Time Travel. She had thought maybe he would be able to help them. She turns back to him, "So then what were you doing wandering around Time Force. Looked pretty suspicious when you wandered into my room."

Kenji awkwardly rubs the back of his head, remembering the situation, "I was actually trying to look at things of the future," Kenji lies. Hiding the fact that he was looking for a place to hide until the the Time Dimension sent him back to his own Time. "I was wanting to see if there was anything I can use to become Famous in the Past."

Mai stares into Kenji's eyes, almost as if using it to reveal the truth. Kenji smiles sheepishly back, but doesn't break the Eye Contact. Knowing that if he does it would give her more reasons to be suspicious.

A knock comes from the door, "Miss Ryuya, the Captain wants to meet with you real quick before going to the Chrono Chamber." Lieutenant Logan's voice sounds into the room.

Mai breaks eye contact, getting up, remembering what was going on. Kenji sighs lightly, glad that she had to leave.

"I'll be right there. I am changing now." Mai replies quickly, making sure that no one suspects anything. No Response comes from outside the room.

Kenji lays down quickly, and throws the blanket over his head, just in case anyone does try to come in the room.

"I'll let the Captain know." A response comes through the door, as footsteps echoes, walking away.

Mai lets out a sigh of relief, before turning back to Kenji. "Close your eyes! And do not peek!" She ordered shyly. She was use to changing when Kenji was still knocked out, so she had no reason to feel shy. But now he was awake.

Kenji smirks, "I've already seen enough. It won't matter."

"Shut your eyes!" Mai sternly replies, blushing.

Seeing her become more woman-like, Kenji chuckles and lays back down, "Okay okay."

* * *

 _ **Time Force Dimension - Captain's Cabin**_

"I don't believe Frax, when he says that no one else is compatible." Captain Ryuya confides to an individual, who was displayed onto the Projection. "I think we need to push back the Trial Date, so that we can find a better candidate!"

The Projected Figure shakes his head, "You are letting your personal feeling get to you Captain. More than just your sister, Mai is also an Officer of Time Force. If she is able to use the Quantum Controller, we can finally take a huge step forward as the Protectors of Earth. This is more than just you or your sister."

Captain Ryuya goes silent. He agreed with what his Superior had said, but he still didn't want to risk his sister.

"There is nothing more to discuss," The Figure continued. "If you can't handle it, we can send have someone relieve you for this."

"NO!" Ryuya shouted, responding immediately, "There is no need. I will take care of this."

The Figure smirks, "Be sure you do Captain." Before the Projection flickers and disappears.

Ryuya clenches his fist and slams his desk, "Have you found the Time Traveler?"

Lieutenant Logan steps out into Ryuya's view, "Not yet. We have checked everywhere. He has either returned to his Timeline, or has left Time Force HQ. We can't rely on the fact of finding him" He immediately changes the subject, "I don't think Frax can be trusted, we should not let Mai..."

"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT!" Ryuya immediately snaps. "If I had any other choices, Frax would not even be allowed here. But he has control of the Q-Rex, and the Higher-Ups are ordering that Mai be used." His feature sharpens, "If it turns out well, Mai will become irreplaceable in Time Force. She will have even higher authority than me. But if it fails, her life may very well be jeopardized."

"Is there really nothing that can be done?" Logan softly responded.

A knock comes from the door, "Miss Ryuya is here." A voice comes through.

"Let her in." Captain Ryuya commanded. As his voice fades away, the door opens and Mai, dressed in her full Time Force Uniform walks in.

"Captain," She Salutes as she walks in, "Lieutenant." She turns and salutes Logan as well.

Logan smiles at Mai and steps to the side, allowing her to take the central location of the room, facing the Captain.

"Officer Ryuya," Captain Ryuya begins, keeping up appearances, treating her the same as any Officer. "Before the Testing of the Quantum Morpher, we want to make sure to make the correct Preparations, in case anything goes wrong." He hesitantly hands her Three things, A Small Black box, a silver Shirt and a small bundle of paper."

"The Box is a Force Field Generator. If you feel ever in danger, crush the box, and it will Form a Field around you, preventing anyone or thing from Harming you." Captain Ryuya explains, "The Shirt is the Dragon Defender. Created from Dragon Scales, it can fit underneath your clothing, and can defend you from several attacks."

Mai looks at the paper, confused. She understood why her brother gave her the other two Items, but was unsure about the stack of paper.

Captain Ryuya turns around, not looking at his sister as he lets out the next part, "The papers are for your Last Rites. In the event that something should go wrong. Anything you would like for Time Force to do, we will use the best of our ability to complete it. It will also assure, that your family is taken care of."

Mai hangs her head down, knowing how hard it was for her brother to let her do this. The Q-Rex was a Berserker Zord, creating a Bond with it could be extremely Dangerous. If she messes up, not only would her life be in Danger, but anyone near her would be put in jeapordy.

"Thank you." Mai responds, before getting ready to head out the door. She stops for a moment, before asking a question. "Can I bring a A Friend to the Chrono Chamber?"

Ryuya turns to face her, confused, "A Friend? Who do you have that I do not know of?"

Mai blushes, but as she was facing away from her brother, he didn't notice, "Forget I asked." She blurts out before walking out, almost as if not wanting to answer.

Ryuya sighs, "If it will make you feel better. You may bring them." He wanted to make his sister as calm as possible. It didn't matter who she may bring, it wouldn't affect his state of mind. But it may affect his sisters, so he allowed it.

Mai smiles, and turns around and salutes her brother before walking away.

* * *

"I don't understand," Kenji confusing ask, as he puts on a Guardian Uniform. "Why do I need to come? Can't I just hide out here?"

"No," Mai responds, as she helps him put the Uniform on, "I don't trust you. I want you close to me as possible. So you will be accompanying me to the Test Chamber."

Kenji adjusts the Uniform, as it was a little small on him, "What if the other people see me? Wouldn't they be suspicious?"

Mai picks up a Helmet, and hands it to Kenji, "Nope, All Silver Guards are identified by Code Names, and they wear helmets to protect their Identity.A Silver Guardian's identity is a Huge Taboo. Very few people would know a Guardians True Name."

Kenji observes the Helmet that he received, it looked similar to the Time Force Ranger helmets, but had a different Visor Shape. "So what is my Code Name?" Kenji asks as he puts it on. He was a little surprised, the Helmet distorted his voice.

Mai takes a step back, and looks at Kenji, "It's up to you, no one knows the real number of Silver Guards that exists." She hands him a Time Blaster and a Silver Badge, "Other than Captain Shih, no one would know. Just stay quiet and respond as little as possible. Not even my brother can ask you too many questions."

Kenji stares at her suspiciously, "If these Silver Guards are so Secretive, how do you know so much."

She smiles at him, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kenji's eyes widen as it hits him, "This is your Uniform? No wonder its so small!"

Mai hits him, "I had no other way of getting you in. Don't be ungrateful." She turns away.

"So what was your code name?" Kenji asked teasingly.

Mai puts her Blaster on, and begins to head towards the Door, "I am Silver Guardian:Ultima. Come Along!" She orders as she walks out.

"Ultima," Kenji murmurs to himself, as he follows Mai out.

* * *

 _ **Time Force Dimension - Outside the Chrono Chamber**_

"I didn't think we would have the Honor of having a Silver Guardian joining us." Frax declares as he sees Kenji, dressed in Uniform, following behind Mai.

As Frax spoke, everyone turned their eyes towards the approaching Mai, and the Hidden Kenji.

"I met him recently, he was interested in the Quantum Testings, and wanted to tag along." She stops a few meter away from Frax, "I hope that is okay?"

Frax smiles a creepy smile, "Of course its okay. The more the better." He turns to face Kenji, "So, which Silver Guardian do we have here?"

Mai face hides a worry expression, as she turns to Kenji.

Kenji coughs, and replies, "Silver Guardian: Asura."

"Asura?!" Captain Ryuya shouted.

Kenji flinches, not thinking that someone else had the Codename already.

"Who is Asura?" An Officer behind Captain Ryuya and Logan asked.

"Asura," Logan responded, "The God of Fist. He is the strongest Silver Guardian, and has the highest chance of succeeding as the next Head of the Silver Guards."

Kenji nods, going with the story, but not bothering to say more. He didn't want to say anything that might give away his identity.

"Ah, so it's the Legendary Asura," Frax spoke up, hiding the hint of fear in his voice. "It is an Honor to have you here. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Kenji grunts, as if agreeing and refusing to continue speaking.

Mai clears her throat, drawing the attention away from Kenji, "Are we ready to begin?"

Frax turns his attention towards Mai, satisfied at her willingness. "Yes we can, Miss Ryuya." He walks towards the Chrono Chamber, not allowing the others time to speak up or ask questions.

Mai walks after Frax, with Kenji following close behind. Captain Ryuya and the Entourage of Officers follow their steps in. "Did you know Mai had connections to Asura?" Lieutenant Logan asks the Captain as they walk behind Mai and Kenji.

Captain Ryuya stays silent, as he observes the two in front of him. Logan notices that Captain Ryuya has no intention of answering, and stays silent as they enter the Chrono Chamber.

"Whoa," Kenji unintentionally spoke, as he took in the sight. The Chrono Chamber was beyond his expectation. It was ridiculously huge, but extremely empty. But the strangest part was the feeling he got from the room, it was as if he was at one with the room. It was dizzying, as it felt as if time was stopped, and flowing at the same time.

"Amazing isn't it?" Mai spoke up, noticing Kenji's behaviour. She knew the feeling he was going through, as she felt the same way when she first entered the Room when she was a Cadet. "The Chrono Chamber is surrounded by a Stasis Field. Time here can be controlled; , making one minute here, one hour in real time. Or Making one year in real time, feel like one day here." She moves closer to Kenji so he can lean on her. "Breathe, and focus on your heartbeat. Even if Time is changed, your heart will always be the same."

Kenji begins controlling his breath, counting his heartbeat. Using it to judge the passing of time. By the time he started feeling again, Mai was no longer by his side, she had already stepped towards the middle of the room, standing next to Frax.

"To ensure everyone's safety, I ask you to stay inside the Viewing Room," As Frax finishes explaining, a force field slowly materializes in front of everyone in the room. Kenji was embraced in his own Individual Field, as was Captain Ryuya. Everyone was able to see through the Force Field, but unable to breach it.

"What is this for?" Captain Ryuya asked, a little annoyed at the Shield in front of him. There has been many experiment in the Chrono Chamber, and he has never had to be Shielded before, causing the Captain some discomfort, and making him worried at the High Level of Danger his sister may be in, as she was the Center of this Experiment.

A Shield of Light surrounds Frax as well, "Just a precaution Captain," He answers, before turning to Mai, addressing the Question that he knew Captain Ryuya was unable to ask. "Do not worry about Miss Ryuya, the Shields are to protect us from any Residual Energy from the Bonding. Since she is in the Center of it, she will not have to worry." As Frax spoke, he walked around, the Field appeared to follow, moving in sync with him, not locking him to his area.

Kenji notices this, and takes a step forward. As he had suspected, the Force Field was using his body as the center, as long as he moved, the Force Field would Adjust, ensuring that he was always inside of it.

Everyone's attention snaps to Kenji, as they noticed him move. No one knew much about him, other than the fact that he was a Silver Guard. Anything he might do, raises all their awareness. Kenji lifts his hands up, "Just testing my mobility within this Shield." Kenji responded, wanting to ensure everyone he had no ulterior motive.

After observing Kenji for a moment, Frax nods, "Let us begin." He walks to the position across from Mai, "Miss Ryuya, Are you ready?"

Mai looks to her brother, who stares back fiercely. His hands were opened, ready to act if anything goes wrong. She then turns to Kenji, she didn't know why she looked at him. But it gave her a sense of comfort, knowing he was there. "I am ready." Mai replies, stepping forward.

Frax nods, as a Panel Appears on his arm, he clicks a few buttons, and a Pedestal Rises from the Ground with a Metallic Box sitting on it.

"The Quantum Controller," Mai whispers as she stares at the Box.

Frax takes a few steps back, "Please approach the Box, placing your hand into the Opening." He stops, when he was at the same distance that the others were. "Once you begin, the Controller will begin to form its Bond." His voice lowers, truly feeling some hint of sadness at what she was going to have to go through, "The process will be extremely painful, but if successful, you will become the Owner of the Q-Rex."

Mai approaches the box, "I am not worry about the pain. I am only worried that I will not be Compatible." She turns the box opening to her, takes a deep sigh and shoves her hand into the opening of the Quantum Controller.

"Kyahhhhhh" Mai's voice sounds out, as a bright flash of light blinds everyone in the room.


End file.
